Hell in our Eyes
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: Though it is not commonly known, Katherine had a older sister. Disguised as Bella Swan Katherine's sister had just went through heartbreak. Now she has returned to Mystic Falls. How will the town react to this new arrival and a past family who follow her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hell in our Eyes.**

**Chapter 1: Heartbreak**

**September 16th 2005**

I stared at him for what seemed like a century before blinking back tears. I would not cry in front of him, I could not.

"You...don't...want...me?" It came out one word at a time, slowly, like I didn't understand the meaning of my own words. Edward stared back at me with cold black eyes and I shivered almost to myself, I was sure he'd mistake my grief for the biting chill of the September wind. He stood perfectly still as he opened his mouth and muttered the one word that would tare my world to the ground.

"No." I felt my knees go week but I had to be strong. If I wasn't then he'd see me break down, and he'd laugh, he was leaving me, he never wanted me why wouldn't he find my suffering amusing. I knew even now, as he tore me apart with his chilling eyes and words, I would always love him – at least in a way I'd always love him even if by some miracle I did someday move forward with my life.

"Of course I'll always love you in a way, but this isn't working Bella. Your human, I'm not, I'm tired of pretending. My family agrees it is time to move on," he spoke shaking his head. I bit my tongue, he didn't want me I couldn't and wouldn't force myself on them. I was obviously a burden.

"If that is what you want," I whispered sadly. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and nodded. He moved towards me and I thought maybe he had changed his mind but he simply stroked my cheek and kissed the top of my head.

"Promise me you won't do anything reckless?" he asked. I gulped, could I really promise this? I didn't want to, he had broken his own, but I knew I would because he had asked.

"Of course," I said. He backed up and nodded to me. His eyes had lightened some, but they were still not the topaz I was used to.

"In return I will promise you something as well. I promise you'll never see or hear from me again, it will be as if I never existed." I cried inside, I didn't want to never see him again.

"Edward!" I cried out finally, looking up as I noticed a twig snap. He was gone, there was no trace of him anywhere. I gasped, my chest felt like it was being ripped opened and I felt my legs moving before I realized I was. My legs felt heavy and before I knew it I had tripped one to many times. It was raining when I tripped the last time, I was far from home I knew this, but I didn't know where. I cursed myself as I lay on the ground, why didn't I simply tell him the truth, it hurt so bad now he was gone – almost as bad as when..no I would not think of that. I should have ran after him, using my true speed, but I was so dazed, so confused, so broken that not even this made since to me. Shaking my head I gripped my fist tight, staring up into the new moon. I shivered, I had always hated new moons, it was on a new moon nearly six hundred years ago I was turned into...this.

Though I had never told the Cullens I was far from human. I was a vampire, but unlike the Cullen's I was an original. I don't know how the made vampires came about – this was what we referred to the other breed as – but our kind did not usually associate with them. I had been around before even Carlisle, I knew the in and outs of the world like only those older then me knew. My name was Kathleena Isabella Pierce, the older sister of Katherine Maria Pierce - though neither of us had been born as Kathleena and Katherine. I was born in England, at the Caernarfon Castle to Edward II and Isabella of France. Yes, that made me royalty in 1308, I was born on September 13th, 1308 and my life was very privileged. Of course I had a older brother Edward III, but only by a year. It was in 1317 that my mother fell pregnant again, but everyone knew it was not my father's child, my mother didn't even try to hide it.

On November 13th, 1317 my little sister, Katherine Maria Pierce was born – believe me it took mother a long time to get father to agree to adopting Katherine. Katherine looked very much like our mother, brown hair like my own, but she had brown eyes unlike mine and mother's lapis lazuli colored blue eyes. A few years latter our sister Eleanor was born and then Joan after her. In 1327 father died, and of course everyone suspected our mother had done him in, I knew she had. My mother was a manipulative bitch, I could be as well, but I had a heart unlike her and I feared Katherine was being molded into our mother's mirror image.

It was this same year that I met a vampire, I do not know who he was, but he turned me. I never saw him again, and truthfully I'd much rather kill him if I ever did see him. I was nineteen when he turned me, I left behind my husband and two children. My husband was no prince, simply a knight, after father died I wanted nothing to do with my tittle. Of course simply because I left doesn't mean Katherine became Lady or Princess, she would only gain this tittle in the event that Eleanor or Joan died. My husband was sweet, a knight of my father's court until he died, Sir Charles Swan. Charlie was related to me, he was the decedent of my oldest son, Edward Charles Swan – named for my father and brother, I did find it amusing that the boy I fell for had the same name. Maybe this was why our relationship did not last. I sighed as I slowly stood up, trying to regain some of my dignity. I was Victoria Pierce I did not wallow over men, they were beneath me. I sighed, I guess I was going back to my real name – it was almost two centuries ago I decided to go by my middle name, more so Bella as my full name brought back bad memories.

"This is not my day..." I said, shaking my head.

"It really isn't dear Bella," a girlish bubblegum voice broke through and I turned to see Victoria, the red headed bitch in front of me. I glared, backed up slightly and gripped my fist. I hadn't hunted in a while, at least not fresh blood only blood bags when I could get them and larger animals, not exactly my kind of meal.

"Oh kitty has claws, to bad they won't cut me," she teased and I growled, shifted some so I was crouched slightly. She laughed and launched herself forward, I twisted to the right and threw myself at her, hitting her and throwing us into a tree. The tree snapped under our weight and I punched her in the face, before letting my face morph, becoming vain like and my fangs grew. She gasped jumping away from me.

"Funny, I could say the same thing," I droned, tilting my head to the side slightly. I probably looked more like my sister then ever before as I hissed mockingly at her.

"Wh...what are you?" she asked, her red eyes where wide in fear. She was edging back but I would not allow that, not in this lifetime.

"I'm a vampire darling, and your end," I replied sweetly and shot forward. She turned, trying to run and I was just a bit to fast for her as I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. My other hand gripped her neck as she came face to face, her face was so close to mine now that it could be looked upon oddly. I smiled at her and kissed her check.

"Sorry Vicky, but you give us ladies bad names," I said and twisted her arm behind her back and then pulled, her arm came clean off. She screamed and I dropped the arm as she lunged to bite my throat and I twisted my wrist quickly and snapped her neck clean off. Her body fell to the floor soundlessly and I looked into her shocked red eyes. I shook my head and she snapped her teeth at me, I chuckled.

"I might just keep you dear, at least part of you," I said, sitting her decapitated head and with long red hair, which was beautiful even I had to admit, on a fallen log and I pulled out a lighter. The lighter was a zippo which had a ace card front and had the phrase _'I wouldn't bet against Alice'_ scratched into it. I had the lighter for years but the phrase was recent. I flicked it open and happily lite her arm and body alight. The venom filled carcases lite up like the fourth of July and I looked to where Victoria's head was watching in horror.

"Lets get you to your new home lovely," I teased.

"Fuck you, monster!" she hissed at me. I chuckled, I had been called worst. The good thing about this, I was being distracted from my pain. I ran with her to the Cullen's house, I wasn't surprised to see it deserted. I went to the area under a tree on the southern side of the house and dug a hole about six too seven feet deep and dropped it in, she hissed at me as her head bounced slightly in the hole.

"Maybe in a few years I'll come back and bring you a more...convenient confinement. But for the moment...enjoy the worms," I said laughing, I don't know if I ever sounded more like my mother and sister then in this moment, but then again, the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

I would be leaving this town, I thought as I covered her protesting head. I knew Charlie would be sad, but he would understand. I didn't have to worry about this bitch, neither did the Cullens in the event that she was after them as well. Sighing I stood up, dusting herself off in distaste.

"I guess there is only one thing to do," I mumbled to myself as I took off for the house. I broke the lock on the door, silently telling my apologizes to Esme and Carlisle as I entered. I looked around and felt tears enter my eyes at the stuff left behind. Everything was here, even his piano. I tried not to think about it as I walked to Carlisle's study. I sat at his desk and leaned back in his leather chair. Did this even matter, did they deserve some since of peace by this after what they had done?

If nothing else I knew the others did, even if Ed..**_he_** did not. I opened Carlisle pad of paper and took out a old fashioned fountain pen, and with neat calligraphy, my natural hand writing I began a letter of my life.

**Dear Cullens,**

**This may come as a shock. You are not used to being surprised, and I don't know if Alice has seen me sitting here and writing this. I can hope she has, as this may not look like my writing, at least not the chicken scratch your used to. I have to admit something, I am not human. Bella Swan does not even exist. Charlie does have a daughter, but her name is not Isabella, and she is only thirteen years old. Her name is Isabel Grace Swan, her mother is not Renee, but Charlie's ex-wife Grace Higgins, Renee's younger sister. I am sorry for this lie I have told, but neither am I Isabella Swan nor am I human.**

**I do not believe it is appropriate to reveal what I am over a letter. For I do not know If it will get to you or someone else. I will say we are not that different, like a lion to a tiger. I will leave you with my name, I was born Kathleena Isabella Pierce in England a long, long time ago. If we shall ever meet again, I shall explain everything. Until then my friends,**

**Sincerely,**

**K.P**

I sealed the note by pricking my finger and letting my blood, just a drop fall onto the letter so they would be sure it was I who wrote it. I quickly got up after this, pulled out a key which I knew Carlisle kept hidden in a false book in his desk and walked over to a painting of Esme and slide it to the left, leaving a vault behind it. I smiled sadly, I hated stealing from the Cullens but I needed a bit of cash to get out of Forks.

I opened it, only taking about 20,000 not even a dent on their bank account. Hell, I think Alice spent more then that in a day of shopping. I was about to close the vault when a white and pink envelope with my name on caught my sight. I knew it was from Alice upon seeing it. I took it out, closed the vault and after placing the money in a bag I found and on the end table I opened the letter. It smelled of rain and honeysuckles, Alice's scent.

**Bella,**

**I am not going to try and understand why my visions have taken a odd turn. When we first met I was sure I saw you as one of us, I still see you in our future but it has changed. It keeps alternating between you and Edward, to you and some tall dark haired man with piercing blue eyes, and then the oddest one of you and both of them. I no longer see a definite future of you with Edward, but I also have not seen a future for Edward without you. I know that if you are reading this we have left. **

**I don't know what my brother has told you but I promise you. I still love you as I always have, and I can say the same for my family. Esme will be extremely distraught for some time, even Rose will be effective. Albeit not as deeply, but did you expect anything less from our blonde bitch – and I say that with all the endearment of a sister. I know we will cross paths soon enough, I don't know why or when or where but I do know we will. I also see your letter, Kathleena? Really? **

**I assume we will have to get used to that, I am curious about how long you've been around? For a British woman you certainly don't have an accent.. I love you Bella,**

**Alice **

I lowered the letter and smiled. At least I knew that most the Cullens still wanted me. Her letter intrigued me though, who was the dark haired man she mentioned? I found it hard to believe I'd ever be with Edward again, but maybe, I did love him I knew this but was that love strong enough to withstand this storm? Shaking my head I pocketed the letter and grabbed the money before leaving the house, making sure to make it look as if I had never been there. I ran home after that, arriving just as Charlie was on the phone with Billy Black. He looked up as I entered, he noticed the look on my face instantly and he turned back his attention to Billy.

"Never mind Billy, she is home." I watched as he nodded. He did look a lot like me considering I was his many times great grandmother. You'd think after so long my genetics would be long gone. But he had inherited my hair, his eyes though where my fathers, and unfortunately similar to Katherine's. His daughter, Isabel was my spitting image at thirteen, she even had my eyes.

"Grams, what the hell is going on?" Charlie asked, as he hung up the phone. I raised a eyebrow at him. So observant just as I was, I was hardly surprised Charlie had noticed the charade was up, it made me wounder how the Cullens had never caught on? I mean, no father and daughter was that...uncomfortable around each other...nor did the daughter refer to their father with first names, even out of the father's presents. It just wasn't done, I guess I could not begrudge them though, no one had noticed either.

"The Cullens, they've left."Charlie's eyes widened and he walked closer to me, looking me over for what I assume to be injury. I had none, not even the wound from my birthday was still there, I simply had it wrapped as a prop of sorts.

"Without you?" he asked, surprised. I sighed, tears came to my eyes but I pushed them back I had to move on, had to move on! Gripping my hands into fist I finally let my emotions come back to me, crashing around me as I collapsed to the floor, falling into Charlie's arms as he caught me. He was on his knees with me in his arms, balling my eyes out. I didn't say much, simply, he's gone.

I was surely in hell. I continued to cry, wishing for sleep to come but it never did. Even as I drifted off, I did not lose consciousness, and I did not resurface.

**~ 0 ~**

**Update as of Oct. 31st 2010 - I have changed Bella's real name, instead of being Victoria, it is Kathleena - like Katherine and Elena put together, Pronounced Kath - Lain - Ah, or if you prefer, Kath - lean - Ah. **

**A/N: Hi everyone. Here is my new story. I've been trying to get this out for a while. It is a Twilight/Vampire Diaries crossover which I hope will take off. I also have a Banner made for it, that will be on my profile by tommarrow. I'm about to hit the hay, very sleepy. I will say that Bella looks the same as always, possibly more filled out, which you can use your imagination there and her eyes are not brown, she wares contacts to get that effect. Her eyes are naturally a light blue the color of the stone which allow the Vampires to walk in the sun. Like Book Katherine's, but unlike the Book it is Bella or Victoria as is her real name who has these eyes, while this Katherine and Elena look like the TV series actress, Nina Dobrev. Charlie is a desendent of Bella's, she had two children before her death. Edward and Margaret Swan. **

**Edward and Isabella, The King and Queen are real people. I do not own them, as they are long dead. I looked it up, as are Edward III, Elenore, and Joan. I just put Katherine and Bella into the family to give their past a twist. If you have any questions fill free to ask. Oh one more thing, This is a Damon/Bella/Edward love triangle, with a ending of Damon/Bella. Don't worry Edward will get his happy ending as well, just not with Bella. Please be aware that she will be called Victoria, and it does not mean Twilight Victoria because Bella has dealt with the redheaded bitch. I will give her a nickname to cut down on confusion. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hell in our Eyes**

_Fill up the air balloon and ride with me  
Yeah hell is jealous of the rain (rain)  
Make love like time and space Is ending  
While befriending fate's alluring way of putting us to shame_

_I'm reaching farther than I ever have before  
Leaving all who broke your heart upon the shore  
I may be some sort of crazy  
We may be some sort of crazy  
But I swear on everything I have and more_

_You make the sound of pulling heaven down  
You brought the rain's romantic pour  
You make the sound  
You make the sound  
Of pulling heaven down_

_I'm reaching farther than I ever have before  
(Tired of wasting time)  
Leaving all who broke your heart upon the shore  
(tired of wasting time)  
I may be some sort of crazy  
We may be some sort of crazy  
But I swear on everything I have and more  
(go go go go) _

_lyrics by: Blue October_

**OCTOBER **

**NOVEMBER**

**DECEMBER**

**JANUARY**

**CHAPTER 2: WAKE UP SCREAM**

**BPOV:**

"That is it Grams, I can't take this anymore!" I looked up shocked as I heard Charlie's strong voice, and his fist coming down on the dining table. I blinked, and licked my lips, I knew what I was doing was wrong. I was causing unnecessary pain for one of my only living descendents. Esme did not exactly count as living, she was a vampire – though she looked so much like her great grandmother – my baby girl. Her hair was the spitting image of my little Margaret and I wondered what color her eyes had been? Had she inherited my blue, Margaret gray or my father and most my siblings brown? I shook my head trying to focus. I had been little better then a ghost since I broke down, unfortunately for me when I lost something I loved, something as large as the Cullens had become to me, I fell hard. I did not respond to change or lost well. At least not in the beginning.

"I'm sorry Charles, I really am," I whispered, using Charlie's full name, not the nickname he had been called since birth. He blushed slightly in embarrassment and agitation at being called Charles. I smirked, he was a bit like me in that regard, I didn't like being called Isabella at all, but then again I had not been born Isabella.

"I know this is hard for you Bella..." I sighed, wincing at the name. I shook my head, looking up into his eyes with my annoying colored contacts. I hated these things.

"Please...don't call me Bella. If you must call me Kathleena, child," I told him, reverting into my natural style of speaking. I had tried for a long time to get with the times, not speak like I was stuck in the 1500's or something, but it was hard to do at all times. I found now that I had no will to hide my speech around Charlie. He didn't seem to mind, he knew I was much, much older then him or any of the mortals today. Even their oldest humans were not a dent in my age.

"Grandma Kathleena, I understand what your going through. When Grace left me and took Bel with her I thought I would never move on. I loved Grace, I loved her with my whole heart and it broke me to smithereens when she packed up and left when her her sister left town. I thought we'd be together forever. I know forever means something different to your kind, but I am still not over Grace. I never will be, don't let that boy crush your spirit to move on," he said, and I looked at him in shock and pride. I was so proud of him, I think this was the second longest speech I had ever heard from his mouth. It was full of sincere emotions, and I knew this because I had years and years worth of experience reading people the only person I could never read properly, was _**him**_.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I've been so childish haven't I? I'm almost seven hundred and three years old and yet I've been acting like a eighteen year old who had her heart broken for the first time." Charlie smiled, taking my hand where it sat on the table beside my bowl of cereal. Some human food was good, I had my favorites, not that it did much for us. We could live without it but it was sort of uncomfortable unless we ate every day, at least three times. I didn't wish to kill that many humans a day, not that I always killed my supply of human blood. Sometimes I got my blood from blood bags, others I got what I needed from multiple sources and then left them with no memory of it. There was times I went for the kill, usually only homeless or criminals.

"I think your aloud to act this way. Ed..Cullen was your first true love I think. I know from stories your father pretty much arranged your marriage when you where human," he assured me. I laughed, yes that was true. I had never loved anyone like I had loved Edward. My Charles was sweet, but he was not someone I would have spent my life with had it not been for my father. I was his oldest daughter, and though he let me marry someone who was not of royal or higher standing then a knight he had chosen the man I would marry.

"Thank you Charlie. I think your right, I need to move on. It won't be easy, but I won't do this to you any longer. I planed to leave Forks months ago, after he left but as you know I had my little catatonic episode -" I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "- You'll have to tell everyone something. I went back to Renee or something. As for Isabel, such a darling she is, you'll just have to explain how she is my half-sister." Charlie nodded, I knew he'd think of something. He saw Bel every summer, this summer she planed to come here, unlike me Bel did not mind the rain. I had never been terribly fond of it, even as a human, but I had grown accustomed to it. People really did think I was Renee's daughter, oddly enough Charlie went to school with Renee and had dated her for two years before Renee disappeared. Everyone assumed I was the reason why she disappeared. Charlie's mother's name had been Helen Isabel, which is where many thought I got my name. Truth be told I wasn't related to the woman, I had compelled her in the hospital in Phoenix – why she even came is a mystery to me. I was just happy and lucky that they had not taken blood from me or been to curious about my vitals. We had heartbeats but they were weaker then a normal human. I was lucky to get away without to much compulsion on my part. I was shocked the Cullens never caught on.

I guess ignorance is bliss. I degrees – eight years after Renee left Charlie had married Grace Higgins, who was five years younger then Renee or him, and Renee's sister. They looked a lot alike, only where as Renee had light chestnut hair and blue eyes, Grace had auburn hair and blue eyes. People knew this, and they knew Grace had a baby hardly a year into their marriage, a baby girl and her name was Isabel, but she was hardly one when Grace had left with her visiting sister. Charlie was crushed, I didn't realize how much so until now. It had been ten years now, many people had forgotten all about little Isabel Swan. I was never fond of Grace, but I always sent Isabel gifts on her birthday, every September seventeenth.

"If that is what you want, though you don't have to leave Grams, I always have room for you and Isabel adores you," he said. I smiled and stood up slowly, taking my bowl of untouched cereal to the sink and cleaning it up as I figured out how to phrase my next words.

"I know, but this is for the best. I have to do this, I have to move on. If the Cullens where going to return anytime soon they would have already. It's been four months, it is time to let go," I said nodding to myself. I would hold on to them in my heart but otherwise I had to let go. I had to forget, I was a vampire, I'd find something to distract me. 'the sound of pulling heaven down...' I thought as I chuckled. I would have to create a new heaven in a way, my life had changed, just as I had, but I couldn't let my spirit die. I would return home, Mystic Falls was once a place I could call home, I had been friends with Giuseppe and Phoebe Salvatore since they had arrived in Mystic Falls in 1839, I myself had just arrived a few months before.

I knew Giuseppe was a Vampire Hunter, and it was very dangerous for me to be close to them, but I was lonely and I was very careful. I stayed in Mystic falls for six years, using make-up, what little I had to make myself appear older then the what I did. I had a strong youthful appearance and was changed at 19 so I hardly passed for 24 much less the 23 I was trying to pull of to a vampire hunter. I had stayed long enough to see Phoebe have her first son, Damon, he was the cutest baby and child. I left for Europe after this and never looked back in 1845. I don't know what happened after this.

"I understand, you'll write won't you?" Charlie asked. I turned and smiled, a semi real one this time. My eyes probably looked just as dead as before, but I put effort into this.

"Of course darling, now I'm going to get packed. Can you call the school for me and let them know?" I asked him, he nodded and I walked up the stairs at a fast pace, almost seeming to float. I chuckled as I remember when I told Charlie I was a vampire. He had instantly asked if I could fly and while I can't fly, like a bird so to say, I can sort of bend gravity. If I jump from a tall building I can seemingly float to the ground once I am close enough, and I can levitate is the best word I can think of. Walk on air being the second most correct term. Most vampires can do this, and most can compel others, some are stronger then others. We all have animal forms, some the older and more powerful ones have two, some have none. I have two, a Lioness, and a python. Katherine used to tease me that I had the form of the snake that tempted Eve from the bible. I would glare and shake my head, ignoring my younger sisters words.

I packed everything of use, some cloths, my toiletries, books, my laptop. I didn't touch much else. As I was walking with a handful of books and few CDs I stepped on a board in the floor that creaked and felt odd. I backed up throwing the stuff in my hands across the way tot he bed. It landed with a plop and I sunk down to ground level as I ran a hand over the board before I ripped it up in one swift movement. I gasped at the contents inside. It was the gifts I had noticed he had taken. I sighed, he obviously had not taken them after all.

"Stupid boy!" I hissed and shook my head as I placed the board back over the items. I couldn't take them with me, it would be like putting salt on a freshly reopened wound. Right now it was scabbed over and slightly pealing from finding the items, if I touched them or took them with me the scab would be ripped off and the salt would burn. I stood up quickly, going to my closet and getting out the outfit I had not worn since I moved from Europe to Forks to live with Charlie.

I was quick to change into one of my favorite dresses, one I kept well hidden and out of..Alice's sight. It was a beautiful cream lace dress with a ra ra skirt. It fell a bit above my knees and showed off my legs, and I slide a pair of swede lace up ankle boots on. I kept on my necklace, though I always had it on me, if I did not and usually if I was around...them...then I had on another means of protection like my matching ring or even earrings. Something a bit less distracting then my cameo pendent that was exactly like Katherine's. I also placed on a black lace choker and a sheer black knitted jacket which fell to her knees. It was pretty much see through. After I did this, leaving the jacket open so my dress was visible I pulled on a pair of black leather ladies gloves with zippers, which I pulled closed. I turned slowly in front of my mirror, happily. I had not worn this outfit in so long. I loved this dress, the way the neckline was and the way it pushed my cleavage up reminded me of the dressed back in the 1800's and those days were my favorites.

I grabbed my bags after I was happy with my look, applying some champagne and bronze/brown glittery eyeshadow and pale pink lip gloss for makeup along with some blush before walking down the stairs and opening the front door. I pushed my bags into the back of my truck and turned to look at Charlie who had fallow me.

"Please, be careful Grams," Charlie said, leaning in to give me a hug. I hugged him back and sighed, breathing in his honey and musk scent. For being relatives we did not smell much alike, the only thing I could pick up was in our blood and that was the scent of nutmeg. It was more powerful in him then me, or so I've been told. According to him, I smelt of freesia and strawberry's. I knew my natural scent was of Freesia, Jasmine, Nutmeg, and Strawberry's. My nose and my kinds nose was more powerful then their kind, so I wasn't surprised he only caught two out of four.

"I promise. Tell Bel I said hello," I told him and kissed his stubby haired cheek before jumping into my truck and leaving. It would take me a bit before I got to Seattle where I would buy a faster, newer car, possibly a Lexus or a Audi. I wasn't sure and I really didn't care, I just knew this truck would never make it to Mystic Falls, Virginia. I drove in silence until I was in Seattle and I exchanged cars and drove slightly faster – ninety the whole way instead of forty to forty-five.

"Hello?" I asked, as I answered my phone. I had always had the cell, it was under my real name not my assumed name, but I had hidden it away when I moved here.

"Hello darlin'" a soft Texan voice floated over the phone and I held back a gasp.

"Jasper?" I asked. How the hell had he gotten my number, it wasn't even under my real name.

"Kathleena, god that sounds weird, may I call you 'Leena darlin'?" Jasper asked. I blinked, I didn't really care for the shortened version of my name, but at least he had not asked to call me Kathy or Bella. I pulled the car over onto the shoulder, not able to concentrate on driving with the one person who I thought of a little brother – considering age – on the phone.

"Yes, that is fine. How did you get this number? Who is there with you? Why are you calling me?" I asked. Jasper chuckled and I heard a little giggle in the background, Alice.

"A little Pixie couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer. After four months she finally cracked. She couldn't see you any longer, she fell out of tune so to say but she remembered the name you wrote in that letter in her last vision. Kathleena Pierce. I looked into the name, and found your number. I didn't know if it was you or not but I took a chance," he explained. I smiled, so she had seen me write that letter.

"I see. Hell Alice, I miss you," I said, containing my excitement and hurt at the same time. I heard Alice squeal and scream out. "I miss you too 'Leena!" I chuckled and leaned back, resting my head against the head rest.

"Where are you headed Darlin'" Jasper suddenly asked. I bit my lip wondering if I should tell them.

"I'm taking a vacation in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Fells church as it was once called." it was true, once upon a time it was not called Mystic Falls, but Fells Church, but when the church burned – and I heard from rumors – they changed the name in honor of a new beginning to Mystic Falls. Fells church still stood today, sort of.

"I see, not the most sunny place in the world, but not exactly always cloudy either," Jasper said, sighing. I chuckled, shaking my head.

'No worries child, if you wish to come visit or whatever just give me a ring, I can make sure your secret is safe," I said. I heard a gasp and then Jasper confusion was almost laced over the phone.

"Child? Bell..'Leena what exactly are you? How old are you?" he asked. I sighed, I wasn't ready for this.

"Look Jas, I love that I got to hear from you, but now is not the best time. One day when we see each other again I will explain, but right now, over the phone, is not the time. Goodbye Jasper, Alice." I didn't wait for a response as I hung up. I stuffed the phone away and pulled back onto the road, returning to my journey home.

**~ 0 ~**

**Updated as of Oct 31st - Ok, just wanted to say it has been updated, edited, and if you notice anything wrong, like I forgot to change her name somewhere please let me know. **

**A/N: Well there we have it. The beginning. I have a picture of the outfit on my Polyvore, you can get to it through links on my profile which while not a direct link will take you to the site so you can find it. If you do it manually my ID there is Lily Desdemona Cullen, Not Potter, but Cullen. I will have the next chapter up soon enough. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hell in our Eyes.**

_A silver plated numbing gum  
And Jesus resting on my thumb  
A __hard __to reach malaria  
I've got the mood that seems to scare ya.  
I'm paranoid, self destroyed.  
Believe me lord I'm sorry  
I've got the mood that seems to bury ya  
I've got the nightmare called...  
Schizophrenia_

_I cry. I cry and I don't know why.  
The fever becomes my home.  
I cry. I cry and I don't know why.  
The fever becomes my home.  
Becomes my home._

_I love it when you're holding me.  
You have a gentle way of calming.  
I haven't felt that way since 1993,  
When my mother held me.  
I bet you're waiting for a long sob story  
OF how I was mistreated again.  
No, I wasn't built that way.  
I was __strong__but desperately brave,  
And I didn't mean to scare ya...  
__Schizophrenia__._

_Lyrics by: Blue October_

**_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR LEENA'S CHILDREN, PAST, PLOT, AND DESCENDANTS, LIKE ISABEL SWAN. _**

**Chapter 3: Mystic Falls Part I: Little sister?**

**BPOV:**

I felt bad for hanging up on Jasper, but I couldn't dwell on that. It was for the best, if we were meant to cross paths then we would. I figured the Cullens, at least Jasper and Alice, would show up in Mystic Falls before the year was out. I simply hoped it ended well. I drove for a little under two days to get from Forks, Washington all the way to Virginia. It was a long drive, and I only made it so far so fast because I drove a bit over the speed limit. I wasn't really sure where to go first, the town had changed so much, yet at the same time stayed the same. I decided the best place to start was to visit some old friends. I pulled my car over at a bar or teen hangout of some type, which I noticed was called the Mystic Grill. I didn't go in, I decided from there I would go to the near by cemetery to visit Giuseppe and Phoebe.

I was fast to run the whole way, dodging being seen by any humans. I finally arrived, it was dense with fog, but not overly so. I could see perfectly, but then again I was a vampire, with better eye sight then humans. I had since gotten rid of the annoying contacts so my eyes were a crystal clear light blue like the stone which protected me from the harsh sun rays. I looked up at the moonlight and smiled, I had on a pair of fitted jeans, and a cropped t-shirt which had no regrets written in large black script. A cropped jean jacket over this and a pair of strappy brown high heel sandals. My cameo necklace which protected me was in place, and my hair was curled and loose. From the back I probably looked a lot like Katherine, if not identical. I was quick to find my old friends graves and to my surprise, well not really, as I expected Damon had long since died, I found two other Salvatore graves.

One of course was for my friend, Giuseppe.

**Giuseppe Stefan Salvatore**

**FOUNDING FAMILY**

**April 23rd 1819 – June 4th ** **1885**

It did not surprise me his grave was short and sweet and his lovely wife, the woman he would boast about, complement and lavish with beautiful gifts was buried beside him. She had died years before him it seemed.

**Phoebe Romana Salvatore**

**FOUNDING FAMILY**

**August 11th 1821 – September 14th 1846**

I felt tears in my eyes, she had died a year after I left, and barely that. I had left in November of 1845, she had died in December of 1846. As inspected the grave next to hers I knew why.

**Stefan Zachariah Salvatore**

**FOUNDING FAMILY**

**September 14th 1846 – October 13th 1864**

I sighed, she had died for a good cause then. I wondered how Stefan, obviously born after I had left, had died? Such a young age, He was barely eighteen years old. I moved on to the next grave, which was placed beside Giuseppe and I was so shocked to see that Damon had died the same time as his brother.

**Damon Raffaele Salvatore**

**FOUNDING FAMILY**

**May 4th 1839 – October 13th 1864**

The graves where all simple, and didn't have a reason for death but then again most did not. I knelled down in the center, between Giuseppe and Phoebe's graves and lowered my head to send out a silent prayer for my friends and their sons. When I got to Damon I let a few tears fall, I had been very close to the little black haired boy. He had looked a lot like his father, but at the same time his mother, it was in his blue eyes and facial shape. I wondered what Damon looked like as he grew older, what his little brother looked like?

"Hello, are you okay miss?" a sweet concerned voice spoke from behind me. I stiffened as I sat straighter, getting my feet in a flash, perhaps to fast to be human as I turned on the spot. I knew that voice, it was much more sweeter and concerned then I had ever heard it before but still, there was no denying it was my sister's voice. As I took in the figure in front of me I felt my blue eyes widen. She looked so much like her, but at the same time I felt this was not Katherine. Katherine was a great actress but she would have known me anywhere, but to mention this girl...she had a faster heartbeat, her eyes held worry and not condemnation and amusement towards me.

Other then this she was the spitting image. She stood at 5'4, the exact same height as Katherine and I and her face was the same, but softer, not forced into a sneer or frown. She looked sweet, kind, innocent. Though I knew like me she probably held a spark of what made Katherine so evil. Her hair was not curly or wavy like Katherine's had been. Her's was pin straight like mine usually was, though hers lacked the bit of wave I always had was my hair hit the ends, so I guess I couldn't say my hair was totally straight naturally. Her eyes were the same exact brown, yet the kindness I saw in them, the real and not faked emotion made them more beautiful then my sisters. It was obvious this girl who could be Katherine's twin was not indeed my little sister. But this did not stop me from asking, a stupid look of curiosity on my pale face.

"Kat?" I asked, using the pet name I had used when she was a just a little girl and still semi-innocent. Long before my mother had corrupted her soul. The girls eyes widened as she took in my appearance, I wondered if she could spot the resemblance between us. Katherine and I had looked nothing alike in contrast standing beside each other. The only things we had in common was our height, body shape – though I was more petite then she – our eye shape, face shape to a extent, hair color, and blood to a extent.

Even through these differences it was obvious we were related In some way or the other. The Katherine look-alike shook her head moving closer and smiling softly.

"No sorry, I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert." I smiled, Gilbert. That was a founding name, I had met and dated Johnathan Gilbert when I lived here in 1839, he wasn't much older then me, only twenty-one. He had fallen In love with some town woman after I left him, telling him it wasn't safe or proper for us to be together. It hurt, but only because I was hurting him. He believed he was in love with me, I knew better. I had wanted to protect him, and in the process protect myself. He was on the founding council, in on all the vampire hunting, me being so close to him, even closer then I was with the Salvatore's, who were the main founding family was not a good idea. I could see a bit of him in her, in her personality.

"Hello, my name is Kathleena. Kathleena Pierce," I told her, smiling. I saw her eyes blink, then widen as she gasped and backed up. I tilted my head to the side, wondering why she was all the sudden afraid. She bit her lip, and put a hand on the headstone behind her as she stopped backing up.

"Pierce? As in, Katherine Pierce?" Elena asked. I guess I should have known she'd reconsign the name, but then again, how did she? I had not seen Katherine since April of 1678 when we parted ways. I had left for Italy, and she had left for god knows where. I had no idea how or why Katherine was a known name here, but from her reaction was it possible Katherine, like I, had found this small town? I took the girls blood in, her scent, trying to figure out if maybe she was a descendent. It was almost painfully obvious. Katherine had always smelled of strawberry's – like me – Hydrangea, and peaches and cream. This girl held the scent of peaches and cream, strawberry's, Forget-me-not and a hint of nutmeg, which was unique to my bloodline. It was just a little, it could be my own scent mixing with hers, but it didn't matter, the fact she smelled of strawberry's like Katherine and I and of peaches and cream like Katherine made it clear she was a descendant of ours, but I wasn't sure of who's bloodline, mine or one of our sister? It was not possible for Katherine, unless...unless she had a child after being turned? It was not unheard of, the older vampire females were fertile, but it was very hard and most vampire males were not fertile...at least not for a long time.

No one really understood what age had to do with fertility but with our breed it did, I had always assumed the reason we could conceive was because blood still ran through our veins, and our hearts still beats. Coming out of my thoughts I nodded.

"How do you know of Katherine?" I asked, trying to sound as kind as possible but it came out slightly harsh. I could blame that on the fact I was facing my sisters doppelganger.

"She's been hanging around lately, making some trouble, she has been pretty quiet for months now. My boyfriend and his brother have been helping keep her away from hurting to many people," Elena explained, her voice soft and slightly shy and unnerved. My eyes softened, I shouldn't be so cold towards the poor girl. It was obvious this was not my manipulative sister, and her personality was vastly different reminding me or Johnathan Gilbert or his little sister. I wondered what happened to Sarah? Shaking my head I moved closer, stopping as I noticed Elena looking behind her as if trying to figure out if she could run.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Like I said, my name is Kathleena. I'm Katherine's older sister – I like to think I'm the nicer sister," I said, smiling at her. I watched as she calmed down a bit and ran a hand through her dark brown hair, slightly darker the mine or Katherine's, but barely.

"Katherine had a sister? Stefan never told me that," she muttered. I chuckled, no I suppose he didn't, I looked behind me at the graves of my friends and narrowed my eyes. Stefan? Hmm...if Katherine was in Mystic Falls I wondered how long ago?

"No, it is not common knowledge that we are sisters. I tend to change my name a bit, to keep a low profile. Me and Katherine do not get along very well, the worst kind of sibling rivalry. We are only half sisters you see," I said, as I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"You must be pretty old? The way you speak is so...formal," Elena mentioned, and I laughed.

"I am, and I'm sorry. I'm gonna have to work on that. I've been through a bit the past few months, defense mechanism. If the humans hear me talk so formally, they get intimidated and leave." Elena nodded, that made since. It explained why at times Stefan and Damon sounded like they were back in the eighteen hundreds.

Watching as Elena think she wondered what the girl was thinking but thought better of asking. She simply asked the question she wished to ask before.

"Who is Stefan? I assumed he is like me, and that you know what we are?" I asked. She looked at me startled and nodded. Blushing softly, it looked like she had inherited something from me, so maybe that bit of nutmeg was not from my own scent mingling with hers? Though, when we were younger, Katherine was known to blush as well – something from our mother.

"Yes, he feeds off animals," Elena said. I blinked, a animal drinker? I didn't even think that was possible for our breed of vampire. I wondered shortly if maybe I should give some thought about trying it, but the idea repulsed me inside. I didn't want to kill people, but I didn't have to when I fed, so why bother worrying. I knew the answer to that, even if I didn't kill the human it was still a forced thing, and every drop made me more guilty. It was why I began feeding off blood bags when possible in the nineteen seventies. I would have to talk to this Stefan, I found myself wondering if maybe this Stefan and Stefan Salvatore were one in the same. If so what had happened.

"Ah..squirrel eater, how is that sitting with him?" I asked, keeping most my repulsion of the thought of tasting animal blood out of my voice. I expected Elena to cringe and run away or something but she surprised me and simply laughed. I should have expected it, she was my descendant in some form or the other.

"You...I'm sorry, it's just you sound like Damon when you asked..that!" Elena said, between laughter. I smiled, but the name she said struck a cord. Damon, a vampire named Damon? Could it be, I mean how many Damon's with a brother – at least I assume this Damon was Stefan's brother – named Stefan were there?

"Damon? Damon...Salvatore?" I asked. Elena snapped her head up at me, her laughter gone as she tired to form words. I waited patiently and she finally spoke.

"Yes, Damon is Stefan's older brother. Stefan is my boyfriend, do you know them?" she asked. I sighed, not personally, unless you counted Damon but he was only six when I left, by the time he was changed he had to be well into his twenties.

"In a way, I knew their parents. I also knew Damon as a child, from his birth until he was six. I had leave then, not aging and staying so close to vampire hunters was not safe any longer." Elena nodded. A look of aw was on her face, and I couldn't help but giggle. It was so strange seeing the spitting image of my cold hearted sister being so...kind and open.

"So you where here before Katherine." Elena stated and I raised a eyebrow in surprise. So it had been her who was in the town after me and not before. I was almost sure now she had something to do with the two brothers state of unlife.

"It appears so," I muttered, not really to her but not really to myself as well. There was a few moments of silence and I looked back at Giuseppe's grave and rolled my eyes. He must be rolling over in his grave at the fact his sons were vampires. The very thing he had hunted, to kill. I silently wondered what life would have been like if I had never been turned. I probably would have had a normal, mundane life with my husband, and two children. Knowing my liking for little children back then and the fact contraception was not invented in forms of today back then, I probably would have had a few more children before my death. Thinking on it, the only thing I really regret was never seeing my children grow up and marry and have children of their own. I only had my descendants, the few still alive and to know of me, to remind me of them but it was not the same thing. They had not been very old when I was turned, but I had also married young as all women did back then. If you where not married by twenty or twenty one you were well into spinster hood if not already there.

I had married at fifteen in the year thirteen twenty-three. Katherine was only six years old at the time. I had been courted by Sir Swan for a year, since I had turned fourteen, even though he was six years my senior. Back then age was nothing but a number. My mother was almost ten years younger then my father, but even when she was older she always retained a unspeakable beauty. Many were afraid of her, fearing she was some kind of witch, sometimes I wondered if she was. My first child was born ten months after marriage, I had been very exited but scared. Many of my friends, had married around my age, some had died in birth. Medicine was not what it is today back then. I had a smooth pregnancy though, the birth was very painful but I lived. Edward Charles Swan was born on July 30th 1324. It was October 29th 1326 when I had Margaret Anne Swan – named for my youngest sister Margaret who died in thirteen twenty-five of illness, which I figured was a flu. Margaret Cossette Pierce was my youngest sister and she died when she was only six years old. Thinking on it I tried to remember how Katherine avoided marriage so long, father never cared much for what Katherine wanted. Unlike the others, my brother and three other sisters, she was not his biologically. Katherine hated that, and she hated us for it.

Katherine had been ten when I was turned, I found her in thirteen thirty-four dying of the early stages of the bubonic plague. This was in the very early years of the Black death, before anyone really knew what it was. I regret to say I was the one who turned her, but she was still my sister at the time. Not that I exactly denounced her, more she denounced me in a odd way. In the end, I should have left her to die, it would have saved everyone the grief she would one day bring. Katherine had only been seventeen at the time.

"Do you want to come back to Stefan's with me?" I heard Elena asked, and I looked up. Wondering how long we had stood in silence but did not ponder long. I smiled, and nodded.

"Please, lead the way," I said, waving my hand as a invitation for her to proceed. She smiled back and began leading me to the two Salvatore brothers place.

**~ 0 ~**

**Updated as of October 31st - Edited for name change, please if you notice I missed a spot please let me know. **

**Note as of October 14th - Sorry for the typo, Damon is not Elena's boyfriend, I just mis-worded it. I fixed it. **

**A/N: Hi everyone. I am happy you are enjoying this story. I had some questions which i will answer now. Some wanted to know if Alice could still see Bella the same as before. The answer is yes, she is still able to see her, but that is simply because Bella allowed it. Bella is still a shield, but because she is a different kind of vampire, she is both a mental and physical. As for Alice seeing the future which changed when Edward left as mentioned in Chapter 1, Alice has had years of keeping her mind private from Edward. She is completely capable of blocking Edward, not to mention Edward was in Forks when she got the visions and she was in Alaska with Jasper. Edward is sulking somewhere in South America, so Alice doesn't have to try to hard to black him. Esme is a a descendant of Tori's. Esme is her daughter, Margaret's grandchild, with lots of greats. All I know is there is a lot of greats between Tori and Esme. **

**Alice did break down and tell Jasper everything she has seen and saw before her future sort of blinked out, from being away so long. Jasper is the only one to know, and that is basically because Alice and Jasper are not with the family, they are in Mississippi looking up Alice's past. I will try to get Chapter four up by the end of the day, gonna go write it now, I hope for it to be longer then this, but 3,000 some isn't to bad. I also messed up my dates a bit. Victoria/Tori - remember Victoria redheaded bitch is dead! well, bodiless at the least - was born in 1308, so she isn't almost 703 but almost 698. I will be going back and editing the chapters so look them over again in case I add a sentence or paragraph or possibly a whole new scene. Lol. **

**CIAO!**

**Lily. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hell in our Eyes**

_A Ten Ton Brick is making me sick  
Breakin' my__bones__with the weight of it  
Weight would grow with each new soul  
Very __fine lines __with big black holes_

_Who am I supposed to be?  
Not like you give a fuck about me but  
Who am I supposedly?  
When I'm finally done_

_Cause I'm finally done  
With the decisions of  
My former thoughts and all that I'm made of  
Yet I'm finally done with the description, oh  
And I don't mind saying  
I'm to blame!_

_When Atlas slipped I lost my grip  
Yet I didn't think it could turn into this but  
I was told by two sweet crows  
Nobody feels what nobody knows and_

_Who am I supposed to be?  
If everything good was taken from me and  
Who am I supposedly?  
I was overcome_

_But I'm finally done  
With the divisions of  
My former thorns with who I may have loved  
__I'm finally done  
With the dissension oh  
And I don't mind saying  
Don't mind saying  
I'm to blame!_

_**Lyrics by Hurt**_

**Chapter 4: Mystic Falls Part II: Brother, Brother**

**BPOV:**

"So, have you found a place to stay yet?" Elena asked, as she brushed back her brown hair. I smiled and shook my head. We had taken Elena's car, though she had volunteered to take me to get mine after she introduced me to Stefan and Damon.

"No, I just got into town today. It's changed so much, yet stayed the same," I said, watching as the houses passed by. She looked at me from her peripheral vision and I wondered just how much she was like Katherine and who's descendant she was. I didn't think she was one of our other sisters. I had kept tabs on all their family, most had died out a century ago. I had not looked into Katherine's family before, it was possible she had married before her death, but I highly doubted it. Elena nodded, as she turned onto a dirt path.

"Maybe, you can stay with Stefan," Elena said, but she seemed hesitant. I raised a eyebrow and then shrugged.

"That would be nice, but if it is uncomfortable with him or you then I can find somewhere else to stay," Elena turned to me and smiled before pulling into a driveway type space and getting out. The house was very similar to what I remembered the Salvatore house looking like a hundred and some years ago, yet it had obviously went under some construction. Not much of any, the layout was mostly the same. I got out behind Elena just as the front door opened and a tall man stepped out. I looked up and my breath caught. He was definitely attractive, and Giuseppe's son. From his green eyes I could tell this was not Damon, but Stefan. Not to mention his lighter brown hair with what seemed like copper highlights was his mother's hair color to a 't'.

"Elena? Who is your friend?" he asked. I noticed he was taller the I originally thought, towering over both Elena and me at 6'2, he was very handsome. Elena moved forward to hug him, kissing him softly on the mouth and I flinched back at the sign of obvious love between the two. It kind of hurt to see two people so in love, like I had once been. Now those memories were clouded over with pain and anger. Yet I still tried to hold onto Edward in my heart, it was getting unbearably easier as the days and hours ticked by.

"Stefan this is my new friend, Kathleena. I think she can help us with Katherine," Elena said as she pulled back and motioned towards Kathleena who smiled at Stefan, holding out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Kathleena Pierce." his eyes widened and I tilted my head to the side and raised a eyebrow. I was smiling in amusement as he looked me over, and then back to my outstretched hand. Elena watched with a bit of worry, biting her lip softly.

"Pierce? Are you working for Katherine?" Stefan asked, as he placed himself in front of Elena more and glaring down at the small woman in front of him. I chuckled looking at him from under my eyelashes. I saw him blink and start to breath heavier. I knew then he had been a victim to the Pierce charm, Katherine had always gotten what she wanted from men with this same look. I looked over at Elena who was looking between us in nervousness and I sighed, looking up at him and pursing my lips.

"Yes, my last name is Pierce. No, Katherine didn't send me. Kat and I haven't exactly talked since the late 1600's. So your Stefan Salvatore? You look just like your father, with your mothers hair," I stated, nodding to myself. He blinked, in shock and disbelief.

"How do you know that, and who is Katherine to you?" he asked again with force though he was no longer glaring.

"Stefan! Stefan stop, Kathleena isn't a threat. She is Katherine's older sister, I thought maybe she could help us get some insight on Katherine. Maybe figure out how I am related to her," Elena said, defending me as she pushed herself in between us. I smiled at my little sisters doppelganger briefly and Stefan calmed down yet looked at me in shock.

"Her sister? I never knew...she never mentioned you," he said, running a hand through his short hair. I chuckled, no she wouldn't have.

"I guess not, me and Katherine haven't really spoken since 1678, we were in Paris. We did run into each other in 1713 but it ended in us trying to kill each other and though we messed each other up pretty badly we both left alive. That was the last time I saw her," I replied. He looked at me in aw and Elena smiled, as she returned to Stefan's side.

"I see, that still doesn't answer how you know what my father looked like," Stefan said, suspicion in his eyes. I smiled. A true Salvatore.

"I moved here in 1839, the same time as your parents. I was here until a year before your were born. I was your mothers best friend, and your fathers friend as well. I took care of Phoebe when she was pregnant with Damon." Stefan's eyes widened and he blinked and walked into the house, calling back for us to follow him inside. I shrugged, following Elena inside thankful Stefan had given me permission. Elena led me to a living room which looked almost exactly the same as a hundred years before. I sat down on a couch and Elena sat beside me, the silence was awkward until suddenly Stefan walked back in with a black book.

It did not take long before I noticed the book was a photo album with the Salvatore family crest on the front in blue and gold. Stefan set it down and pointed out a large picture of could only be me and his parents. Elena gasped, taking in the picture. I took it in as well, I was standing beside Phoebe, who was dressed in what I remembered to be a sky blue dress and white shoes. Her hair was In curls and twisted up on her head, hanging down one side of her neck and shoulder. Her eyes were wide and dark blue, like I remembered Damon to have and her hair was the same brown as Stefan's. Her skin had been a pale olive skin tone, kind of like Elena. My sister had a slightly paler skin tone like me, yet in comparison Katherine had been loads tanner then me.

The man standing beside her with his arm around her waist was tall, about the same height as Stefan and his hair if I remembered right was a rich black. He had on proper cloths for males of that era and his eyes had been emerald green like Stefan's. I was dressed in one of my favorite cream and lace dresses and held a golden fan in one hand open, and a beautiful hat on. I was smiling and my eyes shinned with a elegance and pride breed from royalty and being spoiled Even though I was still that same girl, I was now much more in tune with the fact I was not infallible.

"That is you, isn't it?" Stefan asked, and I chuckled, he knew it was. I nodded.

"Yes, that is me. I didn't think Phoebe or Giuseppe still had these," I said smiling as I stroked the page. I turned it and was surprised to see a picture of me with a little boy sitting in my lap, a book was in my hand. I appeared like I was reading to him, I smiled, the only boy I had only read to as a child had been my own son, and Damon. This could not be my son, and to be honest the boy in the picture looked nothing like what I remembered my son looking like, but he looked exactly like I remembered Damon.

"You said you were Katherine's older sister?" Stefan asked, drawing me from my thoughts. I looked up at him, my eyes light and happy.

"Yep, I am nine years older then her. I was turned at nineteen. Katherine was turned years latter when she was seventeen, so I am only two years older physically. I..umm..I am the one who turned Katherine, in thirteen thirty-four," I explained. I couldn't look him in the eyes as I remembered the day I found her in the outskirts of our hometown in England. It surprised me to find her alone and dying, but it appeared mother had abandoned her when she became sick. Mother was always like that though, looking out for number one, and that was herself.

"So, your the one who turned Katherine?" a deeper voice said from behind me, it was almost more of a statement then a question. I looked to my right, and stood up looking from my peripheral before turning slowly to stare at the doorway where a tall man, with black hair that laid semi-neatly on top his head. His eyes were a darker yet light silvery midnight blue. They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, but ones I had seen before. Ones that Phoebe Salvatore had before her death and ones a little boy who would follow me around and hide under my skirts when his tutor would arrive for morning and evening studies. She trailed her eyes over his body, he was dressed in all black which looked right on him, and he was at least 6'3, a inch taller then Stefan. He was fit, and very handsome. She found herself responding to him without her permission, she closed her mouth and licked lips and tried to take her eyes away from him. He had grown up well, and she closed her eyes before taking a breath and opening them again and looking up through eyelashes at him. Tilting her head to the side as she did.

"Hello, Damon. Yes, I did turn Katherine, a long time ago," I said, smiling slightly, trying not to linger at his eyes. They were so deep, so easy to get lost in, I had just lost Edward, I didn't need a new boyfriend. What did it say about me if I did move on this soon? I still loved Edward, I could still feel the hurt when I thought of him, but here was this man, and he was making me forget. I wouldn't use him like that, I wouldn't become Katherine.

"You know my name?" Damon asked, his face almost surprised, but more or so suspicious and confused. I smirked, and walked forward, standing only a few inches in front of him, my hands interlocked behind my back.

"I know a lot about you Damon. I will admit I don't know everything, and things can change since your where six," I said, chuckling at his shocked face. I was about to turn and go back to the couch where Elena and Stefan where watching the interaction between myself and Damon when his warm, but not as warm as a humans, hand shot out and grabbed my upper arm and twisted me around. In the same movement he pulled my body up against his and his other hand trailed over my face, I had to fight to remember to breath, to not get lost in his eyes. My eyes wished to close, my body prayed to press my cheek into his hand but I fought it, glaring up into his blue eyes, a much darker blue then my own, which some could compare to ice.

"Bell?" he asked, a soft whisper which sent chills down my spine. I heard Elena gasp, and sensed Stefan begin to move towards us, I figured to make sure his brother didn't hurt me. I held my hand out behind my back in the sign to convey him to stop. He did, but I could feel it was hesitant and from Damon's amused face I knew I was right. I no sooner jerked back, pulling my face out of his hand and then my arm, moving back away from him and looked at him in a almost emotionless way and nodded. Inside I was happy, I had not expected him to remember me, he was only six when I left and he had to have been twenty-four to twenty-five when turned. Sometimes human memories fade, even for our breed of vampire this was true.

"I'm surprised you remember me." Damon smirked, moving forward as I turned and almost danced out of the way to where Elena sat, and sat on the end of the couch, putting a arm on Elena's arm and smiling at her. She smiled back and scooted closer, as if realizing I was using her as a semi shield. I chuckled, as Stefan looked between me and Damon and then me and Elena.

"I don't, not really. The only memory I have is me running away from a beautiful woman with long waves and curls, and calling the name Bell. I remember asking my mom about it when I was human, she said you where a family friend. I've also seen a few pictures, you look the same, I guess I know why," Damon said, as he looked between Elena and me.

"Damon, Kathleena was just telling us how she was Katherine's older sister," Stefan said and Damon looked at me and blinked.

"Your Katherine's sister?" Damon asked. I nodded and he snorted, shaking his head as he walked over to a chair and plopped down.

"Well, damn!" he said, looking me over. I figured he was trying to see the resemblance between me and Katherine. I raised a eyebrow and tilted my head to the side as if to challenge him. He smirked, his eyes lighting up as he chuckled.

"I see it, It's more in your mannerisms then appearance. Thought it's there as well, so Kathleena...what brings you to Mystic Falls, home of the vampire hunting council?" he joked, a sardonic smile on his face. I laughed, smiling as I ran a hand through my hair.

"It was time for a change. I met another breed of vampire while living with one of my descendants. I thought I found a mate, but it turned out he didn't want me. The family left and I decided enough was enough and came home," I said, trying to explain without giving away all the details. I wasn't ready to revel it all. Elena placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring squeeze which I returned with a smile. Damon frowned and nodded.

"He was a fool, your definitely something to stay around for." I looked at Damon in surprise and for some reason felt there was a double meaning in his words. Stefan had come back over to stand between the couch and the chair Damon was sitting in.

"Do you need a place to stay?" Stefan asked, I bit my lip and looked down at Elena who gave a a reassuring smile and I nodded.

"Yes, I was going to buy a small house, or hope my old one is still standing. Elena actually suggested this on the way here from the cemetery," I told them. Stefan's head snapped up and he looked at Elena who was biting her lip and had her head lowered. I looked between the two trying to figure out what I had said.

"Elena, what where you doing at the cemetery? You know it's dangerous with Katherine around. What if Kathleen had been Katherine or with Katherine?" I looked at Elena who had looked up at Stefan and with a determined and slightly angry look in her eyes she spoke.

"I was visiting my parents, and Kathleena isn't Katherine or with Katherine. Besides Katherine doesn't want me dead," Elena said and I looked at the scene unfolding. I noticed Damon was just watching with a amused smile on his lips, his finger tapping the leather chair he was in. he caught my look a gave me a breath taking grin. I looked away, a slight blush gracing my cheeks, one of the downsides of having blood running through your veins even as a vampire.

"Not after you! What makes you think that?" Stefan demanded, his voice raising. Elena looked at him in anger now and snapped, her teeth gritted, I could hear the bone grinding together.

"I'm no use to her dead Stefan! I'm the link between you and Damon, if she kills me now you two will fight amongst each other, most likely killing each other in the process. True, I might be in her way, but I'm more use alive then dead. She won't kill me until she knows she has you two with her, forever." by the end of her speech Elena had tears in her eyes and her head lowered. Her voice had gotten smaller and I was proud of her since of deduction. She was absolutely right and it seemed Stefan was just realizing this, and Damon was smiling, nodding to himself.

"I told you, you were more like Katherine then you realized Elena." Stefan took the time to glare at Damon for his words and I chuckled. She sure was, only someone who could think like Katherine would realize what she did and why she did it.

"She right, Katherine always has a strategy. Elena is the key between you two, without her she would have a much harder time getting between you and bringing you to her," I told them and Stefan sighed and moved to pull Elena into his arms. She complied happily, hiding her face in his chest. I sighed, looking away only to catch Damon's eyes in mine.

"I'm sorry Elena, I was just worried. Don't go anywhere alone without letting me know, please?" Stefan asked her. She nodded and I stood up as well.

"Elena, can we go get my car now? I'm tired, I haven't slept in close to two days now," I said, and she pulled back and nodded.

"I'll take you, Kathy," Damon said, adding the nickname most commonly used for Kathleena at the end in a teasing manner, a smirk on his face. I tuned and glared at him, shaking my head.

"No thanks, Elena can take me. And _don't_ call me Kathy." I told him, stressing the word 'don't' to get my point across as I almost stormed out of the house towards Elena's car. Elena kissed Stefan goodbye and Damon chuckled and she followed me out, at least I assumed considering it was what it sounded like as I walked away. I shook my head, I had always figured Damon would be a lot like his mother, sweet and kind, but it seemed he was much different. Not a bad different, but nonetheless different.

"Sorry about Damon, he has a hard time letting go of Katherine," Elena said as we pulled away from the house. I looked at her and sighed.

"What is the story behind the brothers and my sister?" I asked. Elena pursed her lips and shook her head.

"It's a long story, one I think is best told by Stefan or Damon." that was all she said and I didn't press. She was right, I'd have to ask Stefan when got back, or Damon if he was still at the boarding house.

**~ 0 ~**

**N/A: Hey, here is part two of chapter three. I hope you all like it. I noticed a lot of you asked why Elena was with Damon and the first time I this it confused me, because she isn't. After the fourth so person I was like, what the fuck? So I went over chapter three again and i realized the way I phrased the sentence may have confused you. I fixed it, no fear, Damon is not with Elena, he will be with Bella. I hope Damon's character makes everyone happy, I have not seen Vampire Diaries on TV yet as I can never find it on at the right times and I haven't read the books yet. My knowledge comes from Wikipedia, and Reading Twilight/VD crossovers. Also I would like to point out something about the scents I gave Katherine and Elena and Tori. It has to do with the meaning of the flowers. The forget-me-not, the and Hydrangea flower...they were all chosen because of what they mean. **

**The Hydrangea of Katherine's scent means frigidness, and heartlessness. **

**The Forget-me-not of Elena's scent means true love. **

**Leena's scent, Freesia means Innocence and Friendship, Jasmines means grace and elegance. **

**I just thought that was something cool to think about. Anyways check up on my profile for a upcoming link to the trailer for this story. My account ID on Youtube is Bloodlily, if anyone wishes to check out some of my other trailers and things. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hell in our Eyes**

_It's amazing_

_How you make your face just like a wall_

_How you take your heart and turn it off_

_How I turn my head and lose it all_

_It's unnerving_

_How just one move puts me by myself_

_There you go just trusting someone else_

_Now I know I put us both through hell_

_I'm not saying there wasn't nothing wrong_

_I just didn't think you'd ever get tired of me_

_I'm now saying we ever had the right to hold on_

_I just didn't wanna let it get away from me_

_But if that's how it's gonna leave_

_Straight out from underneath_

_Then we'll see who's sorry now_

_If that's how it's gonna stand, when_

_You know you've been depending on_

_The one you're leaving now_

_The one you're leaving out_

_It's aggravating_

_How you threw me on and you tore me out_

_How your good intentions turn to doubt_

_The way you needed time to sort it out_

_I'm not saying there wasn't nothing wrong_

_I just didn't think you'd ever get tired of me_

_I'm now saying we ever had the right to hold on_

_I just didn't wanna let it get away from me_

_But if that's how it's gonna leave_

_Straight out from underneath_

_Then we'll see who's sorry now_

_If that's how it's gonna stand, when_

_You know you've been depending on_

_The one you're leaving now_

_The one you're leaving out_

_The one you're leaving now_

_The one you're leaving out_

_**Lyrics by: Matchbox Twenty**_

**Chapter 5: Feel good drag **

**BPOV:**

I moved into a a room not far from Stefan's, though it was one of many rooms. The old Salvatore family home had been turned into a boarding house years ago. The only one living here at the time was Stefan and on occasion Damon would sleep in the room next to mine. It had been a week since i arrived, and in that week I gotten to know Elena and Stefan. Elena I learned was really not much like Katherine, I knew she did have some of the traits, she had Katherine's strategic mind and smarts. She could be manipulative when she wanted to be but otherwise she was a lot like myself. She was kind, caring and selfless. I learned she did not scare easily, I had lost control of my inner vampire once when she was fixing dinner for me and Stefan and she cut her finger. I thought for sure I was going to attack but one look from her brown eyes, almost to innocent and trusting even when I had dark eyes and veins surrounding them made me stop. I had back away, gave Elena a sad smile and left out the back door.

I returned the next day, Elena had run up and hugged me begging me to forgive her for cutting herself when she knew I had not fed in almost two days. I had chuckled, nodding and hugging her back. Stefan had simply smiled, told me I worried to much and pulled me into a hug as well. I had been shocked at how quickly Stefan had come to trust me. I found while Stefan looked the most like his father, except for his hair, he was just like his mother. Like his mother, Stefan was kind to fault, trusted, but to easily like Phoebe had but that was simply his Salvatore blood. He wanted to see the good in everyone, but he wasn't blind to when it simply wasn't there. He was the poster boy for the saying, fool me once, shame on me, fool me twice, shame on you. I had always loved that quote, and it seemed to fit him, though I doubted anyone could fool Stefan Salvatore twice, he had to much of Giuseppe in him for that.

As for Damon. He was a enigma. I had only spoken to him thrice. The time we met was the first, when Elena and I had returned to the boarding house he had already gone. It was not until two days latter he came back. We had a almost uncomfortable conversation, and the last time was only a day ago when I had finally asked Stefan about his past with my sister. Damon simply happened to be here at the time talking to his brother, who he seemed almost like he enjoyed making life difficult for. It almost reminded me of mine and Katherine's relationship, but on a lesser extent. I still remembered the conversation clearly. I had sat on a leather couch just listening as Stefan began, sitting beside me on the other end, turned towards me and Damon, who sat on a chair arm across from my right side.

"It was the summer of 1864, July I think, when I first caught sight of Katherine Pierce. She had been invited to live with us for the summer and possibly into the next year by father. Damon was away at war at the time, but was on his way home anytime. Father was happy, he had worried about Damon not returning alive, though Damon would always complain that I was fathers favorite even though I knew father did not carry favorites. It simply not something father thought about. I guess I was closer to father then he was," Stefan began.

"Yes, St. Stefan, woodland critters beware!" Damon declared, making ghost hands and laughing. I had rolled my eyes at this, such Damon behavior.

"Katherine and I were together, though not publicly, before the month was over. It was sort of full of blackouts for me, as she compelled me a lot, especially when she took my blood and fed me hers. Damon returned almost four weeks after Katherine arrived and the moment I saw her I knew he was interested. I admit I was worried he would try and still her away from me, not even realizing it. I mean Katherine and I were only courting in secret. I had no idea until it was to late that it was not Damon I had to worry about but Katherine. It was October when Katherine was caught by the founders council after drinking my blood which my father had drugged me with using my supper and drink. I was shocked out of my compulsion and then Damon was there and the founders where carting Katherine off to the Church." Stefan shook his head at the memory.

"Katherine may have compelled Stefan but she never compelled me. I loved her and I really believed she loved me. I knew she was vampire but I had no idea she was sleeping with Stefan behind my back. When we found out we blamed each other and tried to kill each other. In a way we did kill each other, with swords. We woke up latter in the forest we had run into. I knew what I was immediately, and told Stefan. We obtained our rings and finished the transformation. I was in no way going to stay with Stefan, in my mind he was the reason Katherine was dead or gone. I split and haven't seen him until I came here," Damon said, slouching slightly forward, towards me. I could feel and smell his breath from my spot and as I got light headed I shook it off and narrowed my eyes at him.

"So, Katherine played you both?" I asked. They nodded, Stefan seemed saddened at my wording and Damon seemed amused.

"I hate to say I am not surprised, but that sounds just like Kat. I'm sorry she put you through that." They both nodded and we chatted about our experiences before parting ways. At least Stefan left. Damon had stayed and we had a awkward stare down before he invited me hunting. I admit I was curious about him and though I had vowed to stay away from him I agreed. I admit hunting with Damon made me forget that I hurting humans, it made it unimportant. That scared me, I valued the humanity I had left and he made it...shrink? No, that was not the word. I couldn't explain it, only that it scared me a bit. I had since stalked up on blood bags, and they resided in the basement.

I was afraid, not of Damon, never of him, but of the feelings he unleashed in me. It was almost like he had caught my heart in his hand, and was separating it into two halves, Edward's place and his place. Something told me he was not interested in letting Edward stay in his home in the back of my caged up heart. I had talked to Elena about it, she had simply laughed and shrugged, telling me though Damon seemed like a uncaring person, who simply cared about his next meal, that was far from the truth. She said he had been through a lot in life and coped with it the best he could. I had sighed, she was right, even though I had only seen him and talked to him a handful of times I could tell he was just a jaded man, he wasn't evil.

Elena I learned was born in September, on the 12th which I thought was ironic and even went so far as to suggest we celebrate our birthdays together. Even though mine was the day after her, she was all to happy. Elena was seventeen, and would be turning eighteen when I turned six hundred ninety-eight. As for meeting new people. I had decided senior year was best served at Elena's school with her and Stefan. Of course they were both juniors, so I was alone except for AP Calculus were both Elena and Stefan joined me and Lunch. I met Elena's friends, Bonnie, and Caroline. I found out Caroline had been turned recently by Damon, though she had not been intentional. Katherine had smothered her, activating the transformation as Damon's blood was in her.

Bonnie was a witch, which at first scared me, I had never had much luck when it came to Witches. I had suspected Angela Webber was a witch, but I had never cared to explore this cause if she was it could end badly for me, and her. Of course there was only so much Bonnie could do to me, I was imune to most her powers, the only thing that might work on me was her Pyrokenisis and I wasn't going to chance it.

Bonnie was a rather petite girl, shorter then me, standing at a little below average at 5'1 1/2. She was a chocolate colored girl, very beautiful with pretty brown eyes and brown/black hair which was curly most the time. She like Caroline was a cheerleader. I was amazed at Carolines control. My first couple years had been a bloodbath. village after village, I even killed my share of vampire hunters. My best friend, Isabelle was the one who spelled my necklace, and Katherine's. She died a long time ago, but the spell on our necklace was permanent. Of course she also told us, that she was working on a way to spell all Lapis Lazuli stones to be protection so witches would not be needed to spell them for us. In the long run it could be dangerous but before she died at ninety-nine she told me she had done it, and gave me a large chunk of it to do as I pleased with. I still had it hanging around. I never told anyone what Isabelle had accomplished, not even Katherine.

Caroline was a bit taller, at 5'6 1/2 with long curly blonde hair which reminded me of Rosalie in color, but not as pretty. It was a mix of waves and curls and her skin was pale, and her eyes were a blue color, not like mine or Damon s but they were still a pretty blue, sort of like a bright sky. I felt bad for Caroline, and also a bit careful around her. She had admitted to being manipulated by Katherine for a while, but now she was no longer working with her.

She had decided her friendship with Elena was just to special for some hateful vampire to ruin. Elena had told me about how Katherine had tried to get Caroline to say some things to to Elena to get between the two and how it almost worked. I had laughed when she mentioned Caroline saying she would never be able to have Stefan's children. Elena had looked at me shocked and I had simply told her whoever told Caroline that was full of shit.

It seemed not even Stefan or Damon knew they could most likely still have children, there was chance they were rendered infertile but it was very small. I had no idea about Katherine herself, I knew I was, my periods returning almost a century after being turned alerted me to this. Some female vampires who were fertile didn't even get their cycle back, I admit I was always a bit envious of those vampires, periods sucked. I had sat Caroline, Stefan, Damon and Elena down a bit latter that day and cleared up their misconception.

I saw Carolines shock and Elena and Stefan's happiness, I never realized until then how the news could effect someone who thought they could not have children. Damon did not have a reaction, he did not sleep around, and when he did sleep with women they always assured him they were on birth control so he had no idea if he was fertile or not. I figured the only way he'd find out is when he found his mate.

I admit, when he said that, with a nonchalant shrug I was a bit jealous. Knowing he was experienced with sleeping with woman, made me a bit unhappy. I had quickly shook this emotion and focused on going up to bed for school the next day. This is where we find myself now, not at school but coming home from school. Elena had introduced me to her brother, who was once in love with Anna. I had been very shocked, Anna had been a friend of mine back when she was alive, we met in 1740, I also met Pearl but we did not get along. I was not surprised to know Pearl was Katherine's friend. Jeremy was cute, and Elena said he had a small crush on me. I had smiled and played it off, I had no romantic feelings for the boy, maybe platonic feelings but nothing he would long for. I think he is getting over it, actually I saw him looking Caroline over not long ago.

"Leena? Your home already?" Elena asked as she exited the kitchen with a dishrag. I looked her over, taking in her wavy hair and cloths. She was smiling, with a black denim jacket on and a light blue v-neck shirt under this and a black belt with faded dark gray jeans. I narrowed my eyes as I looked over her movements, whipping her hands with the blue dishrag. I looked behind me and then back her. As i turned I launched myself forward, grabbing her neck and pushing her against the wall. I held her there, smirking as she tried to look fearful and betrayed.

"Nice try Katty dear, but I've know you since you were a baby. Do you really think I don't know the difference between you and Elena?" I asked, hissing in her face as my eyes turned dark and veins appeared around my eyes, my fangs growing._'Elena' _knew the gig was up so she sighed, rolling her eyes and let her vampire face take over.

"It was worth a try," she said, before pushing me away with unexpected force, I flew back, flying through a nearby window and falling to the ground out front. I glared as she appeared in front of me.

"You couldn't have stayed gone? Doesn't matter I guess...I can kill you as well," she said and rushed forward. I jumped up, rushing her back and at the last moment I appeared behind her and grabbed her around the neck and shoving her into a tree not far away. the tree splintered but did not break.

"Really Kathleena, you've gotten to comfortable over the years," Katherine teased and the next thing I knew she was behind me with a arm around my neck and a stake at my heart. I gasped and tried to wiggle free. Katherine laughed harshly in my ear, and pressed the wood into my chest slowly and centimeter by centimeter.

"I'm stronger then you now, Kathy," she hissed in my ear and I felt the sting of it piercing my skin slowly and blood trickling down my chest and white shirt.

"Screw you, Bitch!" I declared and as I felt the wood go deeper, closer to my heart I screamed and then it stopped, she was gone but the stake was still stuck six or so inches in my chest. I fell to my knees and looked to the side to see Damon with Katherine in his hands, holding her by the neck. I hadn't ever seen him so angry before.

"Leena!" I heard Elena cry and turned to see Elena in the same outfit as Katherine - probably how she thought she'd fool me - running towards me with worry on her face and Stefan beside her.

"Oh god, Stefan she has a stake in her chest," Elena cried. Stefan knelled down next to us both and smiled sadly at me as he put a hand on the stake.

"I'm going to pull it out, it is going to hurt," he said and I nodded. I closed my eyes and breathed in and screamed as he yanked it out. I heard Damon from behind me coming over and looked up at him and around for my sister, she wasn't around.

"Where is Katherine?" I asked.

"She ran off, she's fast," he said. I could tell he was telling me the truth, as he looked at my chest worriedly. I gasped as I noticed it was not healing.

"It's not healing, why isn't it healing?" Elena asked. Stefan looked worried but then looked to the stake and sniffed it, jerking back and dropping it.

"The tip of the stake is soaked in vervain. She'll need blood," Stefan said. Damon snarled at this and we looked at him in surprise and shock, he simply shrugged his shoulders and I bit my lip as the pain caught up to me. Elena bits her as well and then before she could open her mouth Damon knelled down before me and held out his wrist.

"You can have my blood, it will heal you faster then Elena's could," I looked into his blue eyes and nodded. I took his wrist in my hands and almost with a lovers caress I bit into the skin, moaning as his blood hit my tongue. I sucked it from his veins slowly yet surely before I let go, pulling myself away and I sighed as my strength returned and the whole sealed quickly. I was still soaked in my own blood but I could simply change. Elena and Damon helped me up and helped me inside as the blood took its time and as I sat on the couch I smiled, my energy and strength returned completely.

"How did she get into the house?" Stefan asked. I shook my head, but then blinked.

"Has anyone been here today? Jeremy, Bonnie, maybe someone who was staying here?" I asked. Stefan sighed, rubbing his eyes as he nodded.

"Jeremy was here for a few minutes before he left, said he had to get ready for a thing with Caroline. I was on my way out to school, I left him here. I guess Jeremy thought she was Elena." I nodded, and shook my head.

"We are going to have to warn them that Katherine looks just like Elena, there is no difference. Though she usually wares her hair wavy, maybe Elena should avoid that look?" I suggested. They nodded and Elena ran a hair through her now wavy hair in reflex.

"Would you like to go hunting with me tonight? You'll need fresher blood then animal or bagged after your injury," Damon suddenly asked. I looked at him and gulped before nodding.

"Sure, around nine?" I asked. He smiled a smug smile common for him and nodded before getting up and walking out. I sighed and followed, going into the kitchen. I had to check to make sure Katherine didn't do anything to our food, like lace it with vervain. I would have to obtain new blood bags as well, no point in taking a risk.

**~ 0 ~**

**Updated as of 31st of October - It's done, please if you notice I missed something then please let me know. **

**A/N: Well, here is Chapter five. I bet no one saw this coming. So, what do you guys think? I will be bringing in Alice and Jasper before long...and then the rest of the Cullens. Maybe in the future Tori can find a way for Rosalie to have a baby, though I have a idea for this, but I haven't made up my mind yet. At the moment I'm focusing on the now not the then. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hell in our Eyes**

**Chapter 6: Would you like Cheese with that Wine?**

**BPOV:**

Damon and I were sitting in a club that night sipping on drinks, a bear for him, a tequila for me. I was never one for beer, even as a human, but then back then beer wasn't exactly...beer. I had taken the time to curl my long hair, and dress in a crimson velvet dress with black lace sleeves and cape. It fell a little above my mid thing, but not much more. My legs were almost completely covered by black leather boots which stopped a my thighs, a few inches below where my dress cut off. I of course had on my pendent and a pair of lapiz lazuli earrings, which had been crystallized. I had on a metallic silk trench coat in a green/silver/gray like color. It fell to my knees, and I had it closed. To complete my look was my make-up. Simple dark pink/red eyeshadow to play up the color of my dress, and some blush - just a little. My lips were colored in a metallic pale pink color, with a very thin glossing of clear lip gloss. All in all I looked hot, and I knew it.

"So what is your story?" Damon asked suddenly. I looked at him and sighed, swirling my fourth drink. I wondered if I should answer that. I had known them for a week or so now, they seemed trustworthy and Damon had helped me heal by giving me his blood. Most vampires would rather give another a animal or human to feed from then offer up their blood to share. We were a greedy race.

"Which one?" I asked, sipping my drink. He chuckled, then smirked. His blue eyes sparkled in the dark mischief I could see in them.

"You said you where nine years older then Katherine?" he asked. I smiled, nodding.

"Yes, I was born in England as Katalina Isabella Pierce, to Isabella and Edward.." I was cut off by Damon chocking on his drink. I laughed.

"King Edward and Queen Isabella of France?" he asked. I nodded.

"Katalina? I knew Katherine changed her name from Katharina, does that mean your real last name is Petrova?" Damon asked. I looked at him in slight shock before shaking my head.

"No, Petrova was Katherine's biological father last name."

"So, your a princess?" he asked, I could tell he was still trying to process this.

"Yes. Katherine is my half-sister, we have different fathers. My mother was a very manipulative woman, a lot like Katherine is now, so my father adopted her. She was always jealous of the attention the rest of us were given, she was to be the last to be given the thrown if we died. I was turned in 1327 not long after my father died. I was married to a knight in my fathers court. Sir Charles Swan, not someone I would have chosen but he was better then the alternative." Damon listened well, I could see this and I smiled at him. He was very shocked by the events, this I could tell.

"Who turned you?"he asked.

"I don't know. I don't care really, a few years latter I came back to check on my children I left behind. I found Katherine. She was deathly sick, with the black death. I assumed our mother left her outside the castle walls, it was like her, to care only for herself. She wouldn't let herself become sick because her daughter was. NO, this became Kat's problem, not hers. I always loved my siblings, including Katherine. Katherine wasn't always the way she is and I turned her, wanting to save her. I never realized it would be my worst mistake. In the 1600's we split ways, the last time I saw her before now was in the 1700's. It's never nice seeing Katherine...she always up to something." Damon snorted, nodding.

"Got that right. You said you were with your descendent?" he whispered his question and I turned and nodded.

"Yeah, Charlie lives in Washington. He has a daughter – Isabel...she's the spitting image of me at that age," I said, chuckling. Damon looked at me with blue eyes so deep I found myself falling into them but I quickly looked away. I couldn't be falling for him, I couldn't be, could I?

"Do you know who Elena is descended from? You or Katherine?"I sighed, taking this time to take off my jacket and sling it over the chair next to me. I noticed Damon's eyes trailing over my body and I repressed a smirk.

"I don't know. I really don't think she is mine. I mean I would be honored if she was but...Katherine's life is a mystery to me for so long before and after her change. For all we know she is fertile, for all we know she had children before her change like I had. I think the only way Elena could be a dead ringer for Kat the way she is, would be for her to be a direct descendent," I declared. He looked at me shocked but then nodded, stood up and held out a hand.

"Well, why don't we dance. Your looking the part of a vampire tonight Leena," he said, chuckling. I chuckled, smiled coyly and stood up, grabbing his hand and letting him lead me onto the dance floor.

_Now I'm gone in your photograph_  
_I bet you wish you could get me back_  
_Now I'm stuck in your memory_  
_A mistaken identity..._

The song playing was very ironic and I giggled as we danced together, I lopped my arms around his shoulders, pulling closer to him and swung my hips around and with his. As we turned some and swayed to the song I began to sing into his ear.

_"What's her name?_  
_What's she like?_  
_Does she know that you'll never treat her right?_

_What's her name?_  
_What's she like?_  
_Do you leave her in the middle of the night?_

_You act like you just saw a ghost_  
_I watch you getting way too close_  
_Now I know why you're never there_  
_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear_  
_You act like you just saw a ghost_  
_I caught you (Caught you)_  
_Now I know_  
_Now I know why you're never there_  
_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear_  
_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_  
_Watch me go-go-go-ghost..."_

"Your a vixen aren't you Bell?" he whispered into my ear and I chuckled, turning around and dancing against him, singing along and raising my arms up to wrap around his neck, though I still had my back to his chest. He was quite a bit taller then me, so it was a bit awkward.

_The only gift that you ever gave_  
_Was that you let me just get away_  
_I hope I haunt you in every dream_  
_And you feel a little misery_

_What's her name?_  
_What's she like?_  
_I should warn her that you'll never do her right_

_All your games_  
_All your lies_  
_I need to tell her maybe I can change her mind_

_You act like you just saw a ghost_  
_I watch you getting way too close_  
_Now I know why you're never there_  
_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear_  
_You act like you just saw a ghost_  
_I caught you (Caught you)_  
_Now I know_  
_Now I know why you're never there (Never there)_  
_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear_  
_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_  
_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_  
_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

_Now you see me_  
_Now you don't_  
_You must've thought I'd never go_  
_Thanks to you I'm taking back my soul_

_You act like you just saw a ghost_  
_I watch you getting way too close_  
_Now I know why you're never there (Never there)_  
_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear (Disappear)_  
_You act like you just saw a ghost_  
_I caught you (Caught you)_  
_Now I know_  
_Now I know why you're never there (Never there)_  
_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear_  
_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_  
_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_  
_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_  
_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_  
_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_  
_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_  
_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

By the end of the song I had turned back around in his arms, and my lips where ghosting over his. It only took a second before I felt his lips on mine.

"Kathleena," he whispered, I licked my lips and looking at him through my eyelashes I smiled and attacked his lips once again. It was a passionate kiss, one I didn't want to let go of. I had kissed Edward before, but that..that was like a feather compared to this explosion of emotions. I felt my other senses leave but eventually after what felt like forever we had to pull back.

"That...that was..." Damon tried to put into words what he felt but I could see him struggling and I smirked and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and coy smile.

"Amazing, something you'd like to try again?" I asked. He smirked and with mischief ridden blue eyes he gripped my upper arm and crushed his lips to mine. It was a tight grip, it might bruise but the pain as odd as it may seem only added to the experience and I fought back a moan as I experienced the best kiss of my life.

**~ 0 ~**

**Updated as of October 31st - I suggest rereading if you have not already, because of a extra dialog I added up top. Also if I missed a place with her old name please let me know. One more thing, her birth name, Katalina, can be pronounced either, Kat - Ah - Lain -Ah, or Kat - Ah - Lean -Ah. **

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. I am so sorry this chapter is so short but I lost my focus on this chapter because of reality and the whole set of scenes I had planed I forgot. So I had to pull what I could out of a hat, The song is Ghost by Fefe Dobson, I really like the song you guys should check it out. Alice and Jasper are going to show up soon, and I have been thinking of another idea...we don't know what Katherine had been doing before she came to mystic falls, so what if Bella Swan was Katherine? It is a new story Idea I won't be pursuing until after this one is done...I just want to know what ya'll think? Is it worth pursuing? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hell in our Eyes**

**Chapter 7: Silence of the Lambs; the scariest sound.**

**BPOV:**

Three months passed in Mystic Falls, and things between Elena and me had blossomed. I began to think of the girl as my best friend. I had tried to think of her as a sister, but every time I did I would see a little Katherine in my memories – back when we were as thick as thieves or when she was little as we'd chase each other around the garden. It was easier to see her as a niece or daughter, a best friend then a sister. Elena understood this and when she was feeling particularly crabby or in a teasing mood she'd call me Aunt Bell. Damon had been a bad influence when it came to my name. Sometimes they'd find themselves calling me Bell, I didn't mind really but it had been so long since anyone had called me this while knowing my name was in fact Kathleena.

Since he night at the club Damon and me had been...slow. We had spent most the night making out, groping was involved but I refused to sleep with him. He didn't mind, we didn't really understand what came over us, what we were doing. He was hung up over Katherine, though he admitted he was getting over her faster then I was getting over Edward. He had told me once that he had one hundred and forty-five years to mourn and get over Katherine, while I had only been without Edward for a few months. It amazed me that such a dark man could be so insightful about a emotion such as love, but be totally oblivious at the same time.

After the first month of tip toeing around each other, but still being around each other we began avoiding each other period. We hadn't been in the same room together for more then fifteen minutes or said more then two sentences to each other in two months. I was getting sick of it. I was beginning to think it was a Pierce curse to be attracted to two different men at the same time. I did have to tell myself that at least Edward and Damon were not brothers. Though Edward did remind me of Stefan, a more annoying Stefan but still none the less. I had gotten closer to Jeremy as well, he told me about Anna's death and I sympathized with him, helped him move on. I even told him that in a year if he still wanted to be turned, I'd do it for him. I knew though I would not have to worry about this, I could see it in his eyes.

We were all at the boarding house that day, after school when I got the phone call. I had not heard from Alice or Jasper since I moved here, you can imagine my surprise when my cell started playing Alice and Jasper's ring tone – save a horse, ride a cowboy. I answered, smiling a apologetic smile at Stefan and the others – the others being Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie and Damon. He was once again looking anywhere but at me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Leena! Oh my god I missed you!" Alice squealed over the phone. I chuckled, smiling.

"I missed you as well Ali." Alice giggled at her nickname, probably the first time she had been called this outside of Jasper.

"I wanted to know if me and Jazz could come up? I mean if..." I cut her off, smiling.

"It's fine. I have a cabin in the words I bought a long time ago – it is a full miles away from civilization and where my manor home is. Anyways, I'll handle the sun as long as you can handle not getting here in the next five minutes. Now I can not make I cloudy or rainy all the time, everyday but I'll do what I can," I told her, and I heard Alice jumping up and down on the other end.

"You see Jazzy, I told you she still loved us." I chuckled at Alice's matter-of-fact tone, I could just imagine her sticking her tongue out at her mate.

"Alice, honey I never said she didn't."

"You were thinking it. Leena, is tomorrow at five a good time to arrive?" Alice asked and I nodded, even though she wouldn't see me.

"Of course," I told her.

"Oh and Bell, Jasper told me to tell you the burning of Victoria's body and burying her head...pure genius," Alice congratulated. My eyes widened and I smirked before narrowing my eyes.

"You better not have touched my head! I find her missing I'll decapitate your heads and bury them for a decade – and I don't mean Jasper's visible head," I warned. Alice burst into laughter, I heard Jasper chuckling in the background and the other in the room were looking at me like I had lost my mind. I just smiled at them and waited for Alice to stop busting a rib.

"God, don't worry we didn't disturb her, even though I am sure she'd love that. Well we will be there tomorrow. Love ya Bell!" Alice chimed and then I heard the click of her phone. I closed mine happily and tucked it away.

"Who was that?" Elena asked. I smiled and crossed my legs. I noted how Damon's eyes followed this movement quickly before looking up at me, waiting for an answer as well.

"You remember how I mentioned another breed of vampire?" I asked. They nodded, and I continued.

"They are called the cold ones by some – they are made vampires, second generation breed. Klaus a vampire whom I came about a few centuries ago knew a lot about them. They are unlike us, a long time ago a few hundred years before the turn of the A.D era, a original vampire called Desten grew tired of the limitations of our kind." I stopped here to catch my breath and thoughts, looking over their faces to see they were curious, if not a little impatient and I smiled.

"Desten somehow created a venom which was mean to strengthen him, but his mate grew upset as he only made enough for himself. She took the vile and gave it to a human servant and after three days of pain the servant became what is now known as a cold one. The cold one went wild and though Desten tried to destroy the servant he failed, not because it was stronger or faster then him – though the servant was close – but because its skin was hard as granite, marble. It seemed we were just a little to week, or maybe it was simply him not being old enough which made him to week to injure the cold one." running a hand through my hair I sighed, looking up at the light to finish the tell.

"The servant ran, getting far away and slowly found out he sparkled in the sun instead of being killed, he didn't need to be invited in. Vervain was simply a nasty plant to him, doing nothing but smell bad. His eyes were red, his blood lust was ten times worst, his skin was so pale and very cold, like ice. He didn't have the extra abilities as we do, but as he found he could turn others, by biting them but not draining them he learned that some had a gift, be it things such as empathy, to elemental control to being able to tell if they are being lied to. I met a family of cold ones in Forks. I was posing as Isabella Swan – I never liked going by one name for so long, it gets boring," I told them.

"What happened?" Stefan asked, leaning forward in wonder. I chuckled, smiling, but the pain I felt remembering this while lessened was horrible.

"I fell in love with the youngest, physically anyways. Edward was the only one without a mate, he was charming, though he had a bit of a monster complex." Damon snorted at this but I chose to ignore it.

"We were great together, he loved me and I loved him, at least I thought he did. On my eighteenth birthday they threw me a party, one I didn't really want in the beginning. To make a longer story short I got a paper cut and Jasper who is knew to the vegetarian lifestyle attacked me and Edward pushed me away in glass making it worst and then three days latter he left me. I was depressed, but a few days before I arrived I woke up, so to say, and decided enough was enough." They all blinked in shock but Elena was the first to speak.

"What do you mean, Vegetarian lifestyle. Did they drink from plants or something?" she asked. I raised my eyebrow at her and she winced and blushed realizing how stupid that sounded.

"No, they...you'll love this Stefan...they hunted animals. Elk, bears, I don't think they munched on bunnies though," I teased Stefan and he rolled his eyes.

"Laugh it up Bell, no one ever said it was the best way to live, just more humane." I sighed, rolling my eyes and shrugged, I was happy with the way I hunted now. Very happy.

"So are these Alice and Jasper part of that family?" Damon asked. I nodded.

"Yes, they are the only ones who have tried to contact me. I don't know what can be said about the others now. Caroline, you've been quiet," I commented, looking at the usually bubbly blonde. Bonnie, and Jeremy were simply content listening it seemed but Caroline seemed to have a question on her mind.

"So they're coming here? Why didn't they come here sooner, you said you talked to them before arriving?" she asked, tilting her head slightly in question.

"I don't know, It might have something to do with Alice though. She just recently found out some of her past, she lost all memory from her life except her name after her change from human to vampire so she might be looking for answers. I assume she found what she was looking for," I explained and she nodded.

"They won't hurt anyone will they?" Bonnie asked, always worried about the vampires control. I smiled, and shook my head.

"No, an original's blood smells better to most cold ones – Edward referred to me as a singer, a human who's blood is exceptionally sweet. I assume if I was human that would be what I was, only with a less potent scent, not much but enough. Anyways the reason Jasper lost control in my opinion is because of his gift. He is a empath, able to influence and feel emotions from others. He felt the others bloodlust on top of his own, it was simply to much," I explained and she nodded, I could tell she was happy with my explanation.

"Damon, will you come to the kitchen with me?" I asked suddenly. Damon's head snapped up and he nodded almost hesitantly. Stefan looked between us in confusion but also a look of understanding. Did he know about the kiss we shared at the club those months ago? I shook my head mentally of this thought and stood, walking with a graceful loop into the kitchen. I went to the sink, leaned on and then turned, leaning back on it.

"We need to talk about that thing at the club three months ago." Damon blinked, trying to play dumb as he shrugged.

"What thing?"

"Don't play dumb with me Damon, I know you better then that," I spat, glaring. He glared back, stalking forward and pushing me against the sink. I smiled, tilting my head to the side.

"If I didn't know you were Katherine's sister before...I do now," he whispered and I looked at him in shock.

"Playing dumb Princess? What game are you playing Victoria?"Damon asked. I shook my head, my eyes innocent, I wasn't playing a game...was I?

"No games Damon, unless you want to play with me?" I asked, almost suggestively. I flinched back as he snarled into my face.

"I like you Tori, but don't play me. I won't become another Pierce woman's toy!" he said, before he was gone out the back door. I sighed, rolling my eyes and turning around to look into the sink, which was filled with water. I clinched my fist to the sink and shook my head.

"That was a disaster, what the hell is wrong with me!" I asked myself. I liked Damon, a lot, but I was still in love with Edward...to some extent. I wasn't using them both...I cared for them both...but I couldn't have both. I shook my head. It didn't matter, Edward had left me, he was my past. Maybe if I could prove to Damon I wasn't my sister, then he could be my future.

"I'm going out guys!" I called and without waiting for a answer I left leaving for a secluded spot. It didn't take me long before I simply sat on a fallen log and leaned back to stare into the clear sky.

"I see your in a dumpy mood, sister." I snapped my head up, glaring softly yet without a care as she walked closer to me, her hair was straight for once and I rolled my eyes. She was never one to be gotten the best of.

"What do you want Katty?" I asked. She snarled at me for using the one nickname she hated the most.

"Nothing, Kathy," she snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Touche, dear one, Touche," I told her as she came to sit beside.

"I heard your tiff with Damon, becoming more like me everyday aren't you big sister?" she laughed. I shook my head.

"Never."

"Really? We both know you still love that boy...what was his name? Edward?" she said, smirking. I looked at her and glared, my hands twitching. I had vowed long ago never to initiate a fight with Katherine.

"You've been spying on me?" I asked, though it sounded like a statement more then a question.

"I wouldn't say spying. I was passing through, he caught my eye," she said and I snarled at her, raising my hands to grip her neck but I stopped myself.

"Stay away from the Cullens! Especially Edward, Katherine, or I will kill you." she laughed, standing up and looking into the tree line where I could see a dark figure, it did not take me long to figure out it was Damon. When I looked back to Katherine she was gone.

"Will you come talk to me?" I asked him, waiting for him to decide.

**~ 0 ~**

**Updated as of October 31st - Well, here it is the edited version. Her new name is Kathleena. It is close to Katherine and if you have reread the sixth chapter then you also know when she came to America she changed it to Kathleena from Katalina around the same time as Katherine changed hers from Katharina.**

**A/N: Hey guys, here is chapter seven. I thought It needed a bit of drama between our favorite semi-couple. Anyways on another note...I was thinking of changing Bella's real name from Victoria to something closer to Katherine's name, meaning it starts with a K. I don't know though, what do ya'll think. Any suggestions? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hell in our Eyes**

**Chapter 8: Silence of the Lambs: Deadliest Sound.**

**All my life  
And the hereafter  
I've never seen  
Seen one like you  
You're a knife  
****Sharp ****and deadly  
And it's me  
That you cut into  
But I don't mind  
In fact I like it  
Though I'm terrified  
I'm turned on but scared of you**

**She's a monster  
Beautiful monster  
Beautiful monster  
But I don't mind  
And I need her  
Said I need her  
Beautiful monster  
But I don't mind**

**No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...  
No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...  
No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...  
No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...**

**In her eyes  
There's love and fire  
In my****heart****  
She's burning through  
But I don't mind  
In****fact ****I like it  
Though I'm terrified  
I'm turned on but scared of you**

**She's a monster (she's a monster)  
Beautiful monster (beautiful monster)  
Beautiful monster (beautiful monster yeah)  
But I don't mind (I don't mind)  
And I need her (and I need her)  
Said I need her (said I need her)  
Beautiful monster (whooah)  
But I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind)  
No I don't mind**

**Playing with my heart  
****And she's playing with my mind  
And I don't mind.**

**Beautiful Monster by NE-YO.**

**~ 0 ~**

"Will you come talk to me?" I asked him, waiting for him to decide. He began walking closer a few seconds latter and I waited with patience as he finally stood barely a foot in front of me.

"What is there to talk about Kathleena?" Damon asked as he looked away from and the back, as if trying to decide if he really wanted to look at me. I sighed running a hand through my wavy dark hair.

"A lot, how long were you back there?" I asked.

"Long enough to know you love Edward," he answered, stuffing his hands into his pockets. I stood up then, pursing my lips and narrowing my eyes at him in a mix of annoyance and sadness. What could I tell him, that I didn't? That would be a lie, but if I told him I did...did I? I bit my cheek and shook my head.

"I do, but I don't think I'm in love with him anymore." Damon snorted.

"That's not much better Bell. Why did you kiss me?" he asked, and I opened my mouth in shock.

"I didn't kiss you Damon, you kissed me!" I spat, glaring full force now. He smirked, looking down at me with such blue eyes I almost had to back away.

"No, I'm pretty sure you kissed me. It doesn't matter though I think I know what you were thinking Leena." I snorted, crossing my arms and shaking my hair out of my face in one graceful move.

"Really, and what was I thinking Salvatore?" I asked, mockingly.

"You were thinking of how you could play the same game as Katherine, two for one, you know as well as I do that when the other made vampires find out those other two are here then Edward will come running and then the fun can really begin huh?" he said, ending it with a question though his wasn't asking one. I clinched my fist as I stomped my foot, how dare he think that of me.

"How..how dare you!" I yelled. Damon chuckled.

"Oh, I dare princess," he replied.

"I am nothing like that, I admit I was once madly in love with Edward, and I still love him I always will..." I began but was cut off by Damon who was staring at me in hurt, anger and sadness.

"Then why don't you go to him Katherine!" he yelled, and I gaped at him, staring at him with wide eyes. I knew we looked similar in areas, not like a doppelganger like Elena and Katherine but it was obvious we were related.

"What did you call me?" Damon looked at me in shock but simply shrugging. I forced back tears and looked at him with hurt, angry and disbelieving eyes.

"I am NOT Katherine!" I said forcefully and took off back to the house, not even giving Damon time to answer me. I entered front door, barely noticing that Caroline, Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie's cars were gone. I slammed the door shut and leaned against it, running my hand through my hair.

"Kathleena, are you ok?" Stefan asked, and I jumped putting my hand to my chest, to keep my heart from breaking out of my chest. I nodded but noticed Stefan's concerned look, I sighed and walked into the sitting room, sitting down on the plush couch. I barely noticed as he sat on the coffee table in front of me.

"Did the others return home?" I asked, in hopes of changing the subject. I noticed Stefan's eyes narrowing and knew it wasn't going to work. Sometimes I hated how much like his mother then man was.

"What happened Kath?" he asked. He was the only one I allowed to call me that, it was to close to Kathy in my mind but I allowed it because it was what Phoebe sometimes called me.

"I saw Katherine," I said, looking at my hands. I felt Stefan's hand under my chin and and he lifted it for me, I looked into his eyes, though I didn't want to.

"Did she do something? Are you hurt?" he asked. I shook my head and he let my chin go.

"No, we just talked. She, said some things...concerning Edward. I..Damon was there and we fought." Stefan blinked, surprised.

"You fought with Damon?" he asked. I nodded, sucking my bottom lip into my mouth and then after a few seconds letting it go.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked, still concerned. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Only emotionally, he called me Katherine." Stefan's eyes widened and I looked at him, tears in my eyes.

"I don't...you don't think I'm like Katherine do you Stefan?" I asked, and he stared at me for a few moments, after a minute of silence I began to fear the worst. A tear fell as I looked at him in shock, he reached out and wiped the tear away, pulling me into his chest. I sat on the glass table beside him, as I buried my face into his chest, he stroked my wavy hair.

"I won't lie, sometimes it's like seeing her...at least in personality, but I've gotten to know you Kath, and your the opposite of her. Your more like Elena, kind and loving, though you are wiser, older, more confident. I don't believe your like Katherine, I don't think Damon does either, he simply afraid."I sighed, breathing in sharply to fight back more tears and placed my left hand on his shoulder closing my eyes as I let myself relax against him. I suddenly felt Stefan stiffen and I pulled back worried I had crossed some boundary. I looked behind me as I heard laughter, it was morbid, bitter, dark. I instantly knew it was Damon.

"Not like Katherine huh, Kathleena? Seems to me your exactly like Katherine,"Damon said and turned, leaving back out the door. I stood up startled.

"DAMON!" I called after him. As the door slammed I fell back to the table and put my face in my hands.

"I'm sorry Kathleena, that was my fault. I should of realized what that would look like." I looked at Stefan and shook my head.

"No, please, it's fine. It's my fault. I think...I need to leave for a while. Go back to Forks, see my grandson and granddaughter. Will you meet Alice and Jasper at my cottage, I'll be able to effect the weather pretty well but I won't be back in time," I asked him. He nodded, standing up with me.

"Thank you for trying to help me Stefan," I told him and kissed his cheek, and giving him a hug before I grabbed my black leather jacket off the couch and car keys and I was out of there without a second thought. I needed to breath, get away from mystic falls, I needed to go to the one place I could get over Edward before it ruined my life.

**~ 0 ~**

**A/N: Another short chapter, sorry but I felt this was the end of the chapter. Don't worry I'll be updating rather rapidly today as it is Halloween. Bell and Damon are not having to much luck are they? Damon keeps arriving at the wrong times. Also the scene with Stefan and Bell can be misleading but that was on purpose, they are not anything more then friends. Also you should reread the other chapters as they have been edited for a name change. The name can be pronounced either, Kath - Lain - Ah, or Kath - Lean - Ah. Chapter six is a must reread as I added a bit of dialog to it which mentions her birth name before she came to the America's. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hell in our Eyes**

**Chapter 9: Trying to Breath.**

**There's no use in crying,  
All my tears won't drown my pain,  
****Free ****me from your sorrow,  
I can't grieve you again.**

**I watched you let yourself die,  
Now it's too late to save you this time.**

**You bury me alive,  
And everybody's gotta breathe somehow,  
Don't leave me to die,  
Too consumed by your own emptiness and lies.**

**All I did was love you,  
Now I hate the nightmare you've become,  
I can't let you fool me,  
I won't need you again.**

**I watched you let yourself die,  
Now it's too late to save you this time.**

**You bury me alive,  
And everybody's gotta breathe somehow,  
Don't leave me to die,  
Too consumed by your own emptiness and lies.**

**You bury me alive,  
And everybody's gotta breathe somehow,  
Don't leave me to die,  
Too consumed by your own emptiness and lies.**

**Make me f****eel ****this love we used to hold,  
All I see is black and**** cold****,  
As I try to pull you down to the ground, the ground.**

**Everybody's gotta breathe somehow,  
Don't leave me to die...**

**Bury me Alive by We are the Fallen**

**~ 0 ~**

**BPOV: **

"Kathleena?" Charlie asked as he answered the door. I smiled, and as he back up I took the time to step into the house. I fiddled with my keys as I tried to figure out what to say.

"I'm sorry for showing up unannounced Charles..." she began but Charlie interrupted her.

"No don't worry about it Grams, Isabel has been asking about you anyways," he said. I smiled, chuckling and placed my keys in my pocket.

"Where is she?" I asked. He motioned for me to follow him and we entered he living room. I smiled as I saw the little brown haired girl who seemed to have grown inches since I saw her last. She shrieked as she saw me and with matching lapis colored eyes she ran into my arms. I lifted her easily and chuckled as she kissed my cheek.

"Hello Granny Kat!" she said, laying her head on my shoulder. I smiled and kissed her forehead before going over to sit on the couch. I placed Isabel on my lap and smiled softly, it didn't seem like a real smile I knew this was it was the best I could muster.

"Hi Isa, how are you darling?" I asked her. The brown haired girl, who was all to big to be sitting on someones lap, especially mine smiled up at me with matching features and nodded happily.

"Wonderful! I met Jake, he is great!" Isabel said. I blinked and narrowed my eyes at Charlie. Jake, but he was a shape-shifter...at least he would be by now.

"That's great Isa, why don't you go outside and play while your daddy and I talk," I suggested, and knowing it was a loosing argument my doppelganger nodded and left, running out the front door with a blanket and some toys and a book. I smiled and then turned to Charlie.

"A shape-shifter Charlie!" I exploded, my eyes wide in question. Charlie sighed and shrugged.

"I didn't know Jacob was a shape-shifter at the time. I think he might have imprinted on Isabel." I gaped at him, then closed my mouth and gulped. Imprinted? Shaking my head I ran a hand through my hair.

"Great, you'll probably have to talk to them about that. There isn't anything to be done if he imprinted on Isa," I told him and he sighed. I had met shape-shifters before, of course they were not quiluete shape-shifters but there was a few tribes in Virginia – though you'd never guess it.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked. I nodded.

"Unfortunately. I met a few back a few decades ago. Once they imprint it's for life. You don't have to worry about him trying to rob the cradle though. The imprint works so that they will only be what the imprintie wants them to be. If Isabel wants a brother, then he'll be her brother. If she wants a best friend then that is what he'll be." Charlie bit the inside of his cheek but nodded. I felt bad for him, he was pretty much sure to have a son-in-law when she grew up but I did not tell him that.

"Why are you here, I thought you left to get away from Forks?" Charlie asked. I looked at him and shrugged.

"I did, I don't know. Shit is so complicated in Virginia. I arrived to find two vampires, and a descendant, Elena. Elena is the mirror image of my little sister, Katherine. Much like Isabel mirrors me. She's dating Stefan Salvatore who is the youngest son of my old best friend, Phoebe, and to top it off I have feelings for Stefan's older brother who I babysat for as a child, who seems to be under the impression I'm like my sister, a manipulative bitch!" I ranted, throwing my hands up in defeat, and throwing my head back as I leaned heavily into the couch.

"Wow," Charlie said, having been lost for words. I chuckled, leaning back up to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't put this on you."

"It's okay, I wish I could help but it sounds like a scene out of the twilight zone gone bad," he said and I laughed. It was exactly like that.

**~ 0 ~**

**DAMON'S POV:**

Life sucks, it was apparent that it was out to make me its bitch. I leaned my forehead against a tree in the forest, the same area I talked to Kathleena in. She was beautiful, I remembered thinking that the moment I saw her. More so then Katherine, at least in my mind. Her eyes, they shined like the stones on our rings, on her necklace which was a unpleasant reminder of Katherine. I did still have feelings for Katherine but they were not love. They were longing, lust, but mostly it was more hate and want to hurt her then anything.

I knew Leena still loved Edward – I hissed as I thought this name. I hated him, I hated him for hurting her, hated him for having her and still having her even if he wasn't around. I ground my teeth together and growled loudly, almost like a wounded animal.

"You're a jackass, you know that don't you?" my brothers voice interrupted my inner monologue and I sighed. Turning I glared lazily at him.

"So I've been told," I returned lazily. He glared and then shook his head.

"You know what your problem is brother?" I looked at him slightly shocked, he had spat the word brother almost in shame and disgust.

"You're afraid, you're afraid of what your feeling. Of what Kath is making you feel so you pull this shit out as a self defense mechanism." I looked at him in shock, but hid it well. I did not want to believe it, there was no way he could be able to see that. I knew my little brother was perceptive but this was different.

"Why don't you butt out." I began, but I could not finish turning away and sharply turned back to him my anger shown in my face.

"Why do you defend her! Is it because your with her? Like Katherine, I saw you with her Stefan. I wounder what Elena would think to know her 'aunt' was going behind her back to fuck her boyfriend?" I demanded. I was suddenly thrown into a tree and I stood back up as if nothing had happened. I looked into Stefan's green eyes and his face, which was very similar to our mothers. The few memories I had of her. I admit, I had never seen him so angry before.

"How dare you! Don't bring Elena into this, this is between you, me and Kathleena. What yous saw was the comfort between friends, Damon. I have never touched Kath in that way," he said, sharply, with venom in his voice.

"So you say," I countered.

"This is ridiculous! Kathleena is not Katherine, Damon! She may look like her, just a bit, she may act like her in ways, but she isn't her! She would never do that to another!" Stefan yelled. I blinked and sighed, running a hand through my hair. I knew I loved her, Stefan, as much as I wished to deny it, was right. I was using Katherine and Kathleena's relationship as a defense mechanism.

"What if he comes back, what if she goes back to him?" I asked, my voice more vulnerable then it had been since mother died. Stefan's eyes softened and he took in a deep breath.

"I don't know," he admitted. I felt my eyes mist over at the thought of letting my heart win and then her using me like I was a bag of trash. Like Katherine had.

"I can't take it again Stefan. I won't survive if she were to leave me."

**~ 0 ~**

**BPOV:**

I was looking for trouble, this was me acting out. I sat on the front steps to the Cullen home, my head in my hands and tears streaked my face. I was thinking over what Damon had said to me, how sure he sounded. I thought maybe he liked me more then as his old baby sister, more then a sister, more then a friend. Maybe I was wrong, maybe I was just on the rebound like he had thought. I had ended up coming here, thinking of my old memories with Edward, all our good times and crying over him. I had promised not to cry but here I was crying. Victoria's head had not helped. I had decided to keep my promise or comment and bring her a box, I thought living in the ground for eternity feeling the pain of having no body was punishment enough. Maybe it was simply I did not like bugs, worms being the worst. I had hated them as a human and the feeling was amplified as a vampire. One reason I did not eat animals, who knows what kind of bugs they have, I mean domestic cats can get worms as can dogs so why not wild animals?

Our conversation had not been pleasant. plenty of cursing on her part and I pulled a bit of her hair out, as she got on my nerves. I did not see why she cared, she had no body, she would have no use for the pretty red mane. He did not take to kindly to this comment, the result was a nice new bite to my wrist. I sucked the venom out myself. It test like shit, sweet and sour shit but nonetheless. I hated made vampire venom it burned like a bitch and in some cases had been known to kill or comatose original vampires. Not always but sometimes.

"What a pretty girl like you crying out here for?" a voice, oh so familiar spoke up. I looked up and gasped, my eyes wide. I snapped to my feet and ran into his arms. Hugging him, he was drastically taller then me but he always had been. I looked behind him and smiled, and to my shocking surprise I received a smile back. I laughed as he hugged me back tighter and whispered into my hair.

"I'm sorry Bells."

**~ 0 ~**

**A/N: Well here it is. I am sorry it took so long but things stopped me from updating. Sometimes I hate real life. I do have a question, who do you think found her at the Cullens? I am pulling a fast one, personally I think only a few will guess right, just read the last paragraph or two carefully, you might get it right. If you do I will put you in the story as some of Bella's best friends. I mean she is pushing 700, she is bound to have some friends. They will most likely be original vampires. You would get to give appearances, names, age - no one older then Kathleena herself - maybe she even turned them? The first four people to guess right will win, here is a hint, It is NOT Damon. His ass is still driving up from Virginia.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE: I am so sorry guys but this is simply a announcement. The real chapter will take this things place soon. Anyways the winners of the contest thing have been sent their PM and that means no its done, over, those who did not win, I am sorry. Maybe next time. **

**Anyways I am off to write up Chapters 10 and 11 of this story and then I'll be back. **

**CIAO**

**~ Lily**

**~ 0 ~  
**

**Hell in our Eyes**

** Chapter 10: Siren Song**

**Are you my family?  
Can I stay with you a while?  
Can I stop off in your bed tonight?  
I could make you smile.**

**In the morning I'll make you breakfast  
in the evening I'll warm the bed.  
And I'll always be happy to kiss you  
Promise I'll never get sad.  
'Til the siren come calling, calling  
It's driving me evil, evil.**

**Momma was a heartbreaker  
Loved you the same way I do.  
But I've got so much wickedness and sin.**

**My name is Pearl  
and I love you the best way I know how  
My blonde curls slice through your heart.  
And the siren come calling  
In the night  
Until you leave.**

**Help you dress yourself up fancy  
and bathe you when you get sore  
I'll be good  
I think I could be all you would want and more and more.  
Be proud when you dazzle the wondrous  
Glitter your eyes for the town  
Tell every last boy that you're my man  
I'll try not to let you down.**

**'Til the siren come calling, calling  
It's driving me evil, evil.  
Momma was a heartbreaker  
Loved you the same way I do.  
But I've got so much wickedness and sin.  
**

**Siren Song by Bat for Lashes**

**~ 0 ~**

**BPOV: **

I smiled happily as he twirled me around and sat me down. He back up and looked me over, blinking some when he took in everything.

"Your eyes? I like them, Belly!" he boomed and I chuckled and felt tears begin to spill over. I had missed him so much, the boisterous childlike Emmett trapped in a mans body. I knew though, like Rosalie knew, that while Emmett was childlike and stupid at times, he was also intelligent and serious when and where it mattered. Rosalie walked closer to us as he pulled me into another hug. She wasn't smiling largely but she wasn't glaring or frowning or almost frowning like she had on my birthday.

"Don't cry baby bells!" Emmett said as he ran his hand over my back in a comforting motion. I chocked and tried to sop my tears. It was hard but easy at the same time. I thought it would be harder, as I pulled away I smiled at Rosalie who looked just as stunning as I remembered. She stood tall, her topaz eyes were piercing but unlike other times she held no violence or harm towards my person. This made me all the more confident. When I was human I never took to well to being glared at or scorned, as a vampire it was amplified to the point that when someone does this I retreat into a shell of sorts. If Rosalie had been anyone else besides my ex-boyfriends brother, if she had not resembled my old friend, the witch Isabelle, then she would not have escaped without a missing body part.

I liked Rosalie, she reminded me of Isabelle to a extent but she was jaded, bitter, not full of hyper life like Isabelle had been. Sometimes I blessed Charlie for his choice in name for Isabel, he had found the name in one of my journals where I talked about Isabelle who was my best friend and made the break through of a century when she spelled all Lapis Luzali to help the vampire world. Unfortunately after so many centuries there was chunks of the rock that lacked the spell, it did not matter I had a bank account box in England which held enough to fill a coal mine, twice.

I noticed though that Rosalie's cloths had wrinkles, something I had never seen from any Cullen before. Her hair , the golden blonde trestles that were never out of place were just a bit disarrayed, to a human it may seem like it was on purpose and perfect on her but to a vampires sight we saw that it was simply not the case.

"Hello Bella," Rosalie said, smiling slightly, though to a human it would not have been noticed. They might have noticed her eyes and face soften but it was unlikely, the cold ones were not something the humans liked to make eye contact with for long if at all.

"So Alice didn't tell anyone else," I muttered. Rosalie raised a blonde eyebrow and Emmett blinked.

"What?" he asked. I chuckled smiling and looked behind me.

"Why don't we go inside so I can explain?" I asked. They looked at each other and nodded. We entered the house, Rose looked shocked at the face at the broken door. I smiled apologetically at them and we adjourned to the living area. I sat on a all to familiar white couch and they across from me on the coffee table. I was oddly reminded of my last encounter with Stefan and Damon. Shaking my head I took a large breath.

"Before I begin I just want to say I'm sorry," I said. Emmett looked at me with his big grin.

"What could you have to possibly be sorry for? Except maybe for your eyes..." he said as a after thought. Confusion was on his face like he was trying to figure out how my eyes had gone from brown to blue.

"Everything. My name is not Isabella Swan – not really." Rosalie glared slightly thought I could see she was confused as well.

"Then who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Kathleena Isabella Pierce. I'm not exactly human," I told them and they looked at me shocked.

"Kathleena? You do look like a Kathy," Emmett said, laughing. I glared at him.

"Don't call me Kathy! You can call me Leena or Kath," I told him sternly. He chocked on his laughter and smiled.

"Cool, I'll call you Kitty Kat when I want though!" he said as if he won the lottery. I rolled my eyes, I beginning to get to many nicknames to keep track of. Whatever happened to the days when your name was your name and not shortened? Rosalie looked at me with critical eyes before she asked.

"What are you?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask. This may be hard to believe, but I am a vampire," I replied. They gasped and Emmett looked at my eyes again before poking me. It was a strong poke and I jerked back some, the couch lifted off the floor slightly before settling and I rubbed my arm which seemed to be turning slightly blue. I sighed, a bruise for sure. It was hard to bruise us but Emmett's gift was his strength, more so then a newborn after years of knowing he had it and working with it were as a newborn never got the chance. If Rosalie had done that it wouldn't have bruised.

"I think your sick Kitty Kat, your obviously human. I'm sorry about that as well!" Emmett said as he looked at the nice round bruise on my arm. Rosalie sighed, and hit her husband over the head like she was prone to doing.

"Bella..I'm sorry I mean Leena. What do you mean, you don't look like a vampire?" Rosalie asked. I smiled, trust her to be the one who followed logic.

"My kind is a different breed from yours. Your kind is referred either as made vampire's or Cold ones by my kind. My kind has been around a lot longer and are the reason your kind was created. We are the original vampires, the kind were the myths come from." they looked at me shocked and I sighed before lowering my head and focusing on releasing my true nature. As I looked up my eyes became veined and black, my skin turned a bit paler or paper like...unhealthy may have been the best way to describe it. My fangs came out and I opened my mouth and hissed at them, there eyes widened and if it was possible I think Emmett might have pissed himself. I smiled, laughing at their reactions.

"Shit! You weren't kidding! So does this mean you can turn into a bat?" Emmett asked. I blinked and returned my face to its normal look before shaking my head. Emmett looked crest fallen and I smiled.

"No, but I can change into a animal. All powerful originals can. My forms are a snake, a python, and a lioness. It's rare to have more then one but not unheard of." I saw Rose shudder at the mention of the snake and Emmett grinned. I could guess what he wanted but I could see Rosalie had a fear for snakes so I shook my head. I would not transform simply to scare his wife.

"How much of the myths are true?" Rose asked. Emmett looked at me with excitement, and I pursed my lips.

"Well to start off, my kind do have fangs. We have all the same perks as you except we do not have blatant beauty and can blend in better. We have slower heartbeats, blood running through our veins and while we are not as warm as a human we do have body heat. We must be invited into a house to enter unless we kill the owner or the land has no one residing on it," I told them and bit my lip. Looking outside and then down at my necklace, the only protection I had on today I smirked. It might be easier to show them then to tell them.

"You said your had heartbeats, blood...can you have children?" Rosalie asked in a small voice. I looked at her and frowned, nodding. Emmett looked shocked, he obviously thought it was impossible. Rosalie also saw the motion and gasped a little, sobbing though I saw she was trying not to. She didn't want to be thought of as weak.

"We can, not many know or realize this. As most the time it is a ability gained with age. Males don't need worry about that but for females. Usually it doesn't happen until they are a few decades old, some and good majority are in fact barren after the turning process. I am able to have children if I wish, I have had children before my change but they have all passed on. Charlie is my descendant." Rosalie sobbed a little harder and I leaned forward to put a hand on her shoulder. She froze and I sighed.

"You know our blood is very powerful. There is one way for a cold one to reproduce besides with a human." Rosalie's head snapped up and she had hope in her eyes but it was also guarded by a glare. I smiled softly.

"Your not joking, right?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, it happened only once before. About three centuries ago a cold one fell in love with a original vampire. The cold ones name is unknown as is her mates name. The story which was spread by their child, Ophelia. She said that the way she was born was that her father began giving his wife his blood as she began becoming depressed as she watched his sister marry and have children with her husband – they were both originals themselves. She refused to hunt and this lasted for three months. In the beginning of the third month she began throwing up of the mornings. They were at a lost, how had this happened? Why, colds ones could not get sick, vampires could not get sick. Her sister-in-law thought she might be pregnant, Ophelia's mother was outraged. It was not possible and she did not like her sister-in-law to rub it in her face so to say. She broke down and began crying tears, tears of blood." I stopped and they were both watching with awe, Rosalie was watching with pure hope now.

"What..what happened?" she asked. I smiled.

"They took her to a doctor, the doctor confirmed she was pregnant. It was shocking and very happy for Ophelia's mother. From the stories we know she stopped drinking form her husband, but a few weeks latter she lost the baby. It was heartbreaking. They realized the reason she had gotten pregnant had been her husbands blood and her continuing drinking it. After so long without it she lost the baby because she had nothing to nurture it with. They tried again almost right away. They were pregnant two months latter. This time she continued to drink his blood through out the pregnancy. She did drink regular blood as well, but mostly she drank his. There was a time she did not have it, a week but they would not risk anymore time going between feedings. The baby, Ophelia was born at eight months, almost a fully human pregnancy. Ophelia grew up with the best of both races, but without the curse that stops our kind from going into the light," I finished. Rosalie was gripping Emmett's hand with fear but happiness. She had lost so much hope when I mentioned the first baby not making it. She recovered as she realized it was not Ophelia.

"Wait, what do you mean? Curse?" Emmett asked. I smiled and stood up, motioning for them to follow me. I opened the door and stood in a shadow of the light coming in and the curtain drawn window. I smiled at their confusion.

"My kind is a lot like the myths. There are more ways to kill us then your kind. Stakes to the heart, and while holy water is simply water we do have something similar, vervain," I hissed the name and reached up to unclip my necklace. I held it in my right palm and then reached out to Rosalie who hesitantly held out her palm.

"Our kind have to have a certain stone, a lapis lazuli to walk in the sun," I said, as I dropped the necklace into her palm.

"What happens?" Emmett asked. I did not ask, simply reached my hand out into the beam of light. Instantly pain over took me and my hand sizzled and burned. I flinched back a moment latter and gripped it.

"Kathleena!" Rosalie and Emmett both said and Rosalie was at my side, clipping my necklace back into place in a instant. I smiled sheepishly.

"Our kind burn in the sun, unlike your sparkling. I think you have the better bargain, it may seem gay to most our kind, I wouldn't mind being able to walk in the sun without worrying if I have my necklace on." They looked at me put out and then pulled me out from the door and back into the living room where they instantly shut all the curtains. I laughed, obviously they were a bit scared.

"You should have just told us!" Rosalie said, huffing. I smiled and shrugged

"Sorry, anyways. I was wondering if I should prepare myself for little Emmetts or Rosalies?" I asked, raising a eyebrow. And their eyes got big and Rosalie looked at me in shock. She looked down and then back up at me.

"You would do that for me?" she asked. I smiled, chuckling.

"Of course, you just need to ask," I said.

"Leena, will you help me and Emmett have a baby?" she asked. I smiled.

"Of course, I call dibs on Godmother though." they laughed and nodded while I smiled.

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Rose said.

"Now, why don't you tell us why your here, and why you were crying?" Emmett suggested. I sighed, sat back down and they did as well. I took a deep breath and began telling them everything.

**~ 0 ~**

**A/N: A nice conversation between Emmett and Rosalie, and Bella. They took it well, I wounder if Rosalie will be able to help Kathleena out? Lol, I guess you'll have to find out, I already know. MWAHAHAHA...sorry. Anyways the winners have been contacted and soon enough we will have five more character popping up. Won't be until after all the Cullens have found out so it might be a few chapters but soon enough. Hope you enjoyed this. Also Klause might be in the story, I will say that it was him who turned Bella. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hell in Our Eyes**

**Chapter 11: Anti-saint**

**Visit again white elephant.  
Who sent you to loom?  
Shall we sever everything?  
Ponder this while we ponder why**

**He's starting to follow crows,  
and climbing the ladder somewhere out to  
really begin to scare,  
and plotting to comb the grounds with a fine tooth.**

**You poor little antisaint.  
You poor little antisaint.**

**Nothing to say for the last time.  
Just want to sink his will.  
Like a predator's prey in the cold,  
slowly starts to show.**

**Assurance is what they need.  
Hold the lion until it's fed.  
It's still only morning,  
But the fly's surfaced.**

**You poor little antisaint.  
You poor little antisaint.  
You poor little antisaint.  
You poor little antisaint.**

**The stakes are too low.  
We may not need any.  
Could we never feel?  
And if you could tell,  
That the cleverest acting.  
Was the lying by you,  
Lying by you,  
Lying by you**

**You poor little antisaint.  
You poor little antisaint.  
You poor little antisaint.  
You poor little antisaint. **

**Antisaint by Cheville**

**~ 0 ~**

**EDPOV:**

Six months without her. She was my angel, my light in this world, but I had to do it. I had to let her go, she deserved a life. She deserved to live life as a human, without the constant need for blood. She was innocent, she didn't need to be tainted by me or my family. I couldn't damn her soul to hell because I was selfish. I refused to hurt her. She would be fine, humans were fickle, their emotions could change at a drop of a hat. She would be sad, but she would grow from this and live like I wanted. She would be happy, go to college and meet someone. They would marry and in no time she would have little children running around her feet.

I sighed, it was what I wanted. Her happiness was more important to me then anything, but the thought of her wrapped in someones arms, their warm arms opposed to my cold ones was almost to much for me to take. I shuddered as I stared up at the ceiling of my room. It was almost a month ago I had given in to Esme and returned home. I found that it was only my parents here. Alice and Jasper were in Mississippi looking for her past, or so it seemed. I did not detect anything from their thoughts, they had not had contact with Bella, so I was giving my pixie sister the benefit of the doubt.

Rosalie and Emmett was on their second honeymoon and I knew Rosalie would never go anywhere near Bella. She hated Bella, the bitter woman she was was jealous. Bella was able to have a life Rosalie wanted but was so willing to give it up, to become a monster. I gritted my teeth, sometimes I wished I could just grab Bella and shake her so hard it was ingrained din her mind that becoming one of us was not what she wanted, what she needed.

The only things stopping me where the little voice saying I would hurt her, and I couldn't hurt my angel. She was perfect the way she was, if only she could have agreed to be human. I shook my head, I couldn't blame Bella for my leaving, it wasn't right, it was not her fault. It was mine, I brought her into a world of monsters, she couldn't handle this. She was only human.

"Edward, darling why don't you come downstairs?" Esme asked as she worked in the kitchen. I turned my head and sighed. She was cooking again, cooking some sweets for the nearby orphanage. I didn't like going there, it reminded me of what I couldn't have. I was not near as bad as Rosalie, but even I admit when I was human I seemed to be looking forward to the day when I would marry and have children. Seeing so many running around, without parents made me think of Bella at times. Not to say she had no parents but that the thought of some of them had the right coloring they could be Bella's. Every time I saw one with brown hair or eyes I thought of them with Bella, she was smiling down at them. I knew they were not hers but my mind was tormenting me with thoughts of her happy with children. It was what I wanted but I wanted her to be mine, to have my children more.

I knew it was impossible, not happening. It did not stop my bodies want from showing up. Slowly I moved from my spot and stood. I happily walked over to the door, opened it and calmly, slowly walked over down the stairs and came to stand in front of the kitchen. The stench of cake and cookies reached my nose and I stopped breathing. She turned and smiled sadly at me. She seemed happy but I could see the sadness in my mothers eyes. I could hardly look at Esme any longer. Even when we first met Bella everyone saw that there was a bit of a resemblance between the two, they could have passed as mother and daughter. Esme's hair was lighter and her face was older but she was still what I thought Bella might resemble as she aged, not totally but the resemblance was something he hated thinking about.

"Would you help me box these up please?" Esme asked. I nodded, and walked over to placed cookies into a bakery box. Ages ago Esme had opened a small bakery, it was closed now but she still had some of the pink and white boxes with the gold cursive 'C' in the middle which stood for Cullen.

"Alice called," she began, as she placed cake inside another box. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes and nodded. I did not talk much now days, I had no reason to talk. After seventy or so years I would see if Bella was alive, if she wasn't...well I didn't plan to outlive her by long.

"She and Jasper are going to Virginia," she said. I looked at her in confusion.

"Why," I asked. She looked at me in slight shock and I licked my lips and asked again.

"Why are they going to Virginia. Wasn't her past in Biloxi?" I asked. She smiled and shrugged.

"She didn't really say much, just that her parents moved to Virginia after her...death," she said replied sadly. From what I had heard Alice had found a lot in Biloxi, she still had a niece alive in the town. She had never mentioned much about her parents, just that they placed her in the Asylum when she told them about her visions, it seemed, and they told everyone she had died in a fire. Her death date on the tombstone was the same year she would have turned thirteen. She went missing in 1920, so she was nineteen when turned.

"What about Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked. I saw her tense up as I mentioned them and she began biting her lip like Bella would do and I looked away. I did not need the reminders.

_'God, he can't know! Alice is never wrong...but would he really?'_ I looked at her in shocked. I didn't listen to peoples thoughts much anymore, they went in one ear and out the other.

"Esme?" I asked, a bit coldly. She looked at me and sighed.

_'I am sorry Alice, I can't not tell him,'_ she thought and then she opened her mouth.

"Rosalie and Emmett are in Forks, getting something from the house. Alice said they'd run into Bella...and go back to Virginia with her in a day or two. Bella moved to Mystic Falls a few months ago, Alice is going there to see her, she wouldn't say anything else..." Esme barely got the words out before I was out the door with my car keys. I was in Alaska but I would arrive in Forks before two days were up. Esme was screaming for me to come back and then I heard her call Carlisle, as I sped away I heard her say that they needed to follow and let the others know. I gritted my teeth, what part of stay away from Bella did this family not understand!

**~ 0 ~**

**A/N: Well here is chapter 11, it is a bit short but it is a little peak as to what is going on with Edward. Lets just say he isn't going to be the happiest camper when all the shit hits the fan. I Don't know how long it takes to get from Alaska to Forks so lets say between three and two days.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hell in Our Eyes**

**Chapter 12: Think Twice**

**When all is said and done  
And dead does he love you  
The way that I do  
Breathing in lightning  
Tonight's for fighting  
I feel the hurt so physical**

**Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more**

**She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out**

**Wait till the day you finally see  
I've been here waiting patiently  
Crossing my fingers and my t's  
She cried on my shoulder begging please**

**Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more**

**She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out**

**What is it you really want  
I'm tired of asking  
You're gone I'm wasted**

**When I showed up and he was there  
I tried my best to grin and bear  
And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street  
And as we speak I'm going down**

**Cause she spread her love  
And burnt me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out**

**Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more  
**

**Think Twice by Eve 6**

**~ 0 ~**

**DPOV:**

"What do you want Stefan?" I asked as I answered my phone. I was in Port Angelus, close to Bell. I had left immediately after my talk...fight with Stefan. I had to talk with her, apologize. I had come to terms, if she ended up hurting me in the end, I'd die happy.

"Where are you?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, and he thought he was so smart. Smirking I turned the next corner and chuckled slightly.

"Going to find her," I replied. I heard a hiss over the phone and drew my brow together in confusion. Hadn't he wanted me to find Bell?

"I thought you were over Katherine, Damon?" Stefan snarled. I blinked as I pulled onto a local road in what I assumed to be Forks, Kathleena was right. It was in the middle of bumfuck nowhere.

"Katherine! Hell no, I'm going to find Katalina. I need to apologize," I snapped, using Kathleena's birth name. I liked the name, it rolled off the tongue nicely.

"Katalina?" Stefan questioned and I rolled my eyes again. I never realized my brother was so slow.

"Kathleena, keep up Stefan."

"Right, do you need directions?" he asked and I almost stopped the car suddenly. Right, directions.

"That would be helpful," I told him. I hung up after he gave me the directions to her house. As I drove I thought of what I would say, I would have to keep my temper in check or I'd say something stupid. Parking out front a shabby looking medium sized house I quickly got out and looked at it. It smelled of humans, and Kathleena. Smiling I walked up to the door and knocked.

"I'll get it!" a young female voice spoke from inside. I didn't have much time to react as a young child, about ten opened the door. My eyes widened. She looked just like a younger Kathleena. She even had the same eyes, those beautiful lapis lazuli colored orbs. I gulped as the child smiled at me.

"Can I help you?" she asked. I smiled.

"I'm looking for Kathleena," I answered. She smiled and turned, her brown hair flying behind her.

"Gr...Kat someone is here to see you!" she yelled and I heard soft pattering of feet coming towards the door. I caught sight of Kathleena easily, she was as beautiful as I remembered two days ago. I grinned and she blinked looking to the child she licked her lips and jerked her head towards what I assumed was the living room.

"Why don't you go into the living room and play with Rosalie Isabel," Leena said and the girl, a miniature of herself nodded and skipped away. I looked at her and then the inside of the house. I shifted, I couldn't come in unless invited.

"What are you doing here Damon?" she asked. I sighed, racking a hand through my hair.

"Apologizing...look can I come in or..." I was cut off by Kathleena or crossed her arms over her chest and hardened her eyes. I sighed, it looks like I had groveling to do.

"I'm not inviting you in..." I sighed, but looked at her hopefully. I sensed a but in there.

"But?" I trailed off. She smiled slightly and walked closely. She came to stand at the door and as she went to brush passed me she smiled coyly at me.

"But I'll go to the park with you," she said. I smiled and chuckled. That was all I could ask. I motioned for her to go through and I pulled the door closed as I turned and followed her towards the car. She seemed to know the black Impala was mine.

"Well General? You coming or not?" she asked, smirking. I grinned back, nodding and walking to get into the drivers side. I started the car soon after and looking at her I smirked and then drove towards the nearest park. I had passed it on my way in so I knew where it was.

**~ 0 ~**

**Bella's Pov:**

I was shocked to see Damon. I had thought he hated me, didn't want to see me anymore. Rosalie had been torn after I had told her and Emmett everything. Emmett wanted to strangle Damon, maybe tare off a limb and I could see Rose was trying to decide weather or not to kill Damon or Kiss him. She realized rather quickly that it was because of him that I was in such good shape compared to the month before I left Forks. Rose had vowed to punch some since into him if she ever saw him. I had chuckled and asked them if she wanted to see my grandchildren. She had met Charlie once but I was more interested in seeing how to took to Isabel.

"I'd like to say I'm sorry. My mother always told me not to raise my voice at a lady. I guess she'd be pretty upset if she was alive," he said from my side. We sat in the park, I was on a swing and he was on the one next to mine.

"Phoebe would have rung your ass out, she didn't take kindly to other being loud with a lady," I agreed. He chuckled and looked at me.

"I am sorry Leena. I know your not Katherine. I just, I like you a lot. I think I might be in love with you but...Katherine burned me and I don't know if I can ever trust a woman completely again." I sighed, looked at him and nodded. I smiled back.

"I understand. Add in the fact I am Katherine's sister and it can't be easy for you. I won't hurt you thought Damon, I know you think I still love Edward and part of me always will. Edward was my first love but these past two day have really opened my eyes. I was never in love with him, I was in love with the idea of him," I told him. He looked at me and asked, his eyes sad and confused.

"Where does this leave us?" he asked.

"Well, I like to think were more then friends. I love you Damon, I'm in love with you," I told him. He looked at me shocked but then I was pulled up from my swing and I was looking up into this beautiful blue eyes. He grinned and gave me the smirk I loved and leaned in. I was leaning up and I completely stopped breathing, my heart stuttered as his lips met mine. It was magical.

**~ 0 ~**

**A/N: Hey, well here is Chapter 12. Once again I am sorry it is so short but with thanksgiving so close I don't have as much time as before. Also I wanted to get the word out about a video I made for our little couple. It is on Youtube, it is called Damon&Kathleena(a.k.a Bella). It is a tribute to them. It is under the name Boodlily so go check it out. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hell in Our Eyes**

**Chapter 13: Running up that Hill**

**It doesn't hurt me.  
You wanna feel how it feels?  
You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?  
You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?  
You be running up that hill  
You and me be running up that hill**

**And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building.  
If I only could, oh...**

**You don't want to hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies.  
Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.  
There is thunder in our hearts, baby.  
So much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?**

**You, be running up that hill  
You and me, be running up that hill  
You and me won't be unhappy.**

**And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building,  
If I only could, oh...**

**'C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let me steal this moment from you now.  
C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let's exchange the experience, oh...'  
**

**~ 0 ~**

**BPOV:**

We pulled away after what felt like a century. I looked up into his clear midnight blue eyes, and placed my hands on the hood of the impala. Looking down I chuckled, how did we get over here?

"How did we get over here Damon?" I asked, tilting my head and smiling slightly. It probably looked more like a smirk. He smiled and chuckled, I had never seen the man so laid back, so happy. It was a obvious change, he was still cocky and smug, full of himself but he seemed lighter. Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. It was in this same moment that I realized I had not thought of Edward since the moment Damon arrived. Thinking of him now, my heart gave a squeeze but it was quick and almost painless. The thought of Damon leaving, not wanting me though almost brought me to my knees in pain. I closed my eyes and felt Damon kissed my forehead and down my face.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I opened my blue eyes and smiled, nodding.

"I'm fine. Everything is fine, better, great, amazing!" I exclaimed and then leaned up and crushed my lips to his.

"I love you, I'm sorry for being a jerk Il mio amore, Kathleena." I broke the kiss and gazed into his eyes, I could see his sincerity and after so many centuries of living I knew what I was looking for. I had seen this look before, when Phoebe would look at Giuseppe. I closed my eyes and leaned forward and gave him a peck before leaning back and opening my eyes.

"I love you too. Il mio amore, Damon." I replied. Life was great, what could go wrong now?

~ 0 ~

"So this is Damon?" Rosalie asked as she circled him. Damon looked at me in confusion and slightly shock. We had come back home not long ago and found Rosalie and Emmett waiting outside. Emmett was grinning and Rosalie had a look on her face that told me she was going to take her roll as sister seriously.

"Yep, I'm Damon," he said, more like whispered but of course we all heard it. Rosalie stood in front of him now, her arms crossed and her head tilted, blonde curls glittering as they tumbled down her head.

"I like him, you did good Kath," Rose said and smiled at me. I chuckled and smiled back. Damon sighed, letting out a breath I didn't realize he had held.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale, this is my husband Emmett Cullen," Rosalie said, holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Damon Salvatore. Pleased to meet a friend of Kathleena's," he said, smirking slightly but for once there was no sarcasm or hint of anything but politeness. I almost gasped as I gazed at him, it seemed like Stefan was right to believe there was good in Damon. I always knew there was but I never once thought he could be so...polite without...losing his memory or something. Starting the apocalypse maybe?

"I can see why you fell for him Bell, Edward doesn't hold a candle compared to Damon," Rosalie whispered into my ear and I smiled and chuckled. In my opinion she was right, but it didn't mean Edward wasn't still handsome. As soon as this thought came I pushed it back, I didn't want to think about him anymore.

"So do you guys mind if me and Rosie come back with you? I heard from a little birdie -" Emmett smirked at me and then continued. " - that Alice and Jaz were already there," he finished and I smiled and looking at Damon who shrugged I nodded.

"I would be happy to bring you guys back to Mystic Falls. Which reminds me, did Stefan get too Alice and Jasper alright?" I asked looking at Damon. He nodded.

"Yeah, he found them. Had too bring Elena with him though." I nodded and jerked when Rosalie's phone began running. She blinked and opened it, I watched as she listened and her breath caught. She looked at me and Damon before sighing.

"No, thanks Esme. I'll get Bella and Damon out of Forks," Rosalie said. I blinked what could that mean. She hung up and turned to us.

"We have a problem. Esme slipped and Edward knows we are in Forks. I don't know if he knows your here but I assume he does. We need to leave today!" Rosalie said. I bit my lip and nodded, looking to Damon I noticed he had taken my hand into his. I smiled, that was so sweet.

"We'll leave now. Me and Damon can take our cars and you two can follow us," I told them and they nodded. It only took me thirty minutes to grab my things and say goodbye to Isabel and Charlie. I felt bad for leaving Isabel as I had only gotten here a few days before but she was smart and understanding.

"Lets get this show on the road," Damon said and we nodded. This was going to be a long road, who knew what would happen next?

**~ 0 ~**

**Two days latter: **

**Mystic Falls, Virginia.**

"Leena, I missed you!" Elena cried as she pulled me into a hug. I huge her back, chuckling as I did. I released her a moment latter only to be attacked my another smaller body. If I did not know better I would thought it was Isabel from the height but as I looked down at the black hair I knew it could only be Alice.

"Alice," I stated, smiling. She pulled back and smiled up at me. It was kind of amusing to finally really take notice of how short Alice really was. It almost seemed like she was barely 4'10.

"Bells I missed you!" she cried and kissed me on both cheeks before jumping back.

"Now, what the hell are you! I can hardly hold a vision of you much less figure out what you are," Alice said, placing her hands on her hips. I chuckled and then looked down and then up through my eyelashes, letting the inner monster out. I finally smiled and with amusement I opened my mouth and hissed at her. She jumped back and placed her hand over her heart. I let my face fade back to normal and laughed. I noticed the others were barely containing their amusement.

"I'm a vampire Alice, a real one." She blinked and then began to open and close her mouth, her eyes wide. Jasper chuckled and shook his head, looking to Damon he blinked and finally his eyes widened.

"General Salvatore?" he asked. Damon looked at him and laughed, walking forward he clapped Jasper on the back. They were about the same height, 6'3 give or take.

"Major Jasper Whitlock. Well I'll be damned, I thought you were dead?" he asked and Jasper smirked and shook his head.

"No sir, I was found and turned. Obviously you got turned as well?" he asked. Damon nodded, smiling a bit sadly as he indubitable thought of my sister.

"Yep, not on pleasant terms either. Obviously I'm a original vampire, while your cold ones," he told them and then I turned to Alice and Jasper.

"Why don't you guys take a seat and I'll begin to explain what we mean." I watched as they did and I knew this was going to take a while. Sighing I began.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hell in our Eyes**

**Chapter 14: Obsession**

I watched as Jasper and Alice's mouths hung open slightly. They were shocked and I couldn't help but find it amusing as I leaned back against Damon and giggled.

"Well, I'll be damned," Jasper finally said and Rosalie and Emmett burst into laughter, having never seen Jasper so speechless or Alice so...quiet before. Alice blinked and smiled.

"That is so cool, do you have any family alive today besides Elena?" Alice asked and I smiled and nodded.

"Sure do, most are dead now, but besides Elena I have Charlie and Isabel. There is one other, she is not exactly living though. I think you all know her, she goes by Esme Cullen now days." I laughed as all four cold ones looked at me in shock and froze. The rest of us laughed and I nodded.

"Esme is my daughter's descendant," I clarified and Rosalie blinked.

"Does...does that make you our grandma?" the blonde asked and I blinked and shrugged.

"I guess by marriage it does...eww I think I get where your going with that," I said as I thought of Edward. In some sick way I had dated my grandson, if only by marriage. Still, ewwww! We all laughed and I looked at Alice as she stopped and gasped, her face clouding over in what I knew was a vision.

"Alice?" Elena asked, not knowing what was happening. Alice blinked once and looked at me with some horror on his face.

"Edward's lost his freakin' mind!" she yelled suddenly and we all jumped.

"What?" Emmett asked and Alice sighed.

"My vision, it was of Edward arriving soon after Esme and Carlisle." Alice shook her head.

"Anyways he looked...ill, not well. Sick, and then he attacked Damon! He's crazy, yelling about protecting Bella..." Alice explained and we all looked at each other and I sighed. This was my fault. If only I hadn't fallen for him, I didn't really see why I had in the first place. Maybe it was more that I was in love with the idea of him. Of the idea of not being alone anymore, the idea of his family which was offered to me but I thought, felt that it would only be true if I was with him.

Now look where it landed me, up shit creak with a broken vintage paddle. Damon pulled me into his side as if recognizing my distress and I looked up into his eyes and smiled. I realized then this was more then just a rebound, this was real. I had finally found my mate.

"What are we going to do?" Rosalie asked and Stefan shook his head.

"We'll just have to be on our guard. Stop him before he can act rashly. Maybe he can be reasoned with," he said and Damon snorted.

"I say we just flame the sucker. I'll bring the flame thrower if you bring the smores," Damon said and Rosalie snorted in amusement while the other cold ones hid a smile. They loved their brother but he was acting like a three year old who had their favorite toy taken away.

"Damon, we can't do that. This guy obviously needs some help," Elena said and I smiled. Always so sweet and caring. She had the Petrova fire though, let it not be said she didn't have a backbone because she did. I nodded in agreement though.

"She's right, I made this mess now I'm going to fix it." they all looked at me and nodded, some more hesitantly then others.

"I don't like this plan, but I can't really argue I guess," Damon said and I smiled up at him leaning up to kiss him and everyone smiled happy to see that Damon was finding some happiness after a century of pain and being loves bitch. It was at this time Carlisle and Esme entered with Caroline. Esme and Carlisle were fast to come and hug me, and I smiled and chuckled as they pulled back, sad faces in place.

"Don't worry we heard everything about Edward. Caroline was kind enough to tell us your story Princess," Carlisle said almost teasingly with a smile and I would have blushed if it had been possible, and it sort of was but our blood moved so much slower that it was barely noticeable and wasn't to a human.

"I can't believe we're related," Esme said as she looked at me and then hugged me again.

"I almost couldn't believe it either Esme, I thought you had died in 1920," I told her as she pulled back and we all sat back down.

"I am so sorry about what Edward had done Kathleena," Carlisle said shaking his head. "It's something I thought he wasn't capable of. His mother would be disappointed in him as much as we are I'm sure."

I nodded and smiled at them. "It's alright Carlisle, I've grown from it. I did love Edward but I've found that love wasn't as real as I thought it was. It was more of a love of the idea of him, of not being alone. Of having a family. I've found my mate now though," I told them and smiled up at Damon who smirked smugly. The Cullens grinned, happy to see me happy I think and then just like that it was shattered as the door was thrown inwards and Alice gasped coming out of a split second vision.

Edward was here, and he wasn't happy.

"Bella," he said but it was almost like a question as he turned to staring at me and I stood with Damon who was glaring at Edward.

"This is Edward?" Damon whispered to me. "I don't get it." I held back a laugh at this, it was the time or place for Damon humor. I shook my head and Edward growled, maybe he could hear Damon's mind? From the way Damon was smiling smugly at Edward I knew he was. I elbowed Damon in the stomach and walked forward hesitantly.

"Edward, calm down," I began and he turned to me and hissed before his eyes softened but he was looking at me almost crazed. His skin was paler then usual, if that was possible and sickly looking. His eyes black like he had not fed in a while. I gasped as his arm shot out and grabbed me pulling me into him.

"My Bella," he growled and I stared at him in shock. I heard the others growl and Elena's cry of shock. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, anyways here is the next chapter. I've had it done for a while but without a active computer I am not on the net or even a computer much these days. I am getting a new one first of the month some times but here is what I have. I hope you all enjoy.**


End file.
